Angel's Order
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: For the sake of God's will, the angel will make order. MA
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Order**

ccc

Her orders were simple: bring Akatsuki together. Pain could not accomplish his goals while those serving him were at each other's throats. Though he did not specifically tell her to rally the group of murderers, artists, and plain-out freaks, Konan chose to take it upon herself to force Akatsuki to band together. Nagato was stressed enough; if she could be of use to their cause for peace, she would bear descending as an angel to the wretches piddling mindlessly to God's will to lead them on the correct path.

Traveling as origami cranes might've been quicker, but she chose to remain in her true form. Her red-clouded robes billowed behind her with each leap, revealing her skintight suit underneath that revealed her taut stomach and quad-pierced navel. The branches she leapt from hardly shifted at all underneath her weight.

Her gray eyes did not turn from the path in front of her. She was on the straight course to the hideout nearest the Sand Village, as the Sand contained the first target jinchuuriki when the time came to collect. As if sensing something amiss, she came to an abrupt stop and stared ahead of her. Her honed shinobi senses warned her of a possible oncoming threat.

Sure enough, up ahead of her from a thicker tree, a giant flytrap wormed its way out of the wood. The teeth parted, and Konan stared into the peeking, yellow gaze of the schizophrenic Zetsu. For him to pop up randomly was not unexpected; he seemed to enjoy it in some creepy way. The jagged jaws parted further so that she could see his eerie half-faced grin. "_They're all there_," he informed Konan. He was her messenger, for she could not bother Pain to exhaust himself to telepathically address all members of Akatsuki. "**What's the reason for this? Pain gave no orders. Are you acting alone?**"

"I am doing this for Pain," Konan replied, her tone cold but elegant and refined. "Akatsuki cannot properly serve him if those within are unwilling to cooperate with each other. He should not be forced to unite them. That is why God has angels."

"**Angels?**" Black Zetsu made a sound akin to a chuckle, though it was unpleasant, like the hiss of a cockroach. Though his other-half seemed skeptical, White Zetsu kept his deceptively pleasant demeanor. "_I think it is for the best, Konan-san. Kakuzu is hardly compatible with anyone; Hidan was a lucky find to be his partner._" "**Deidara, too. How do you expect to unite them all, and by _yourself_?**" Again, Black Zetsu scoffed softly. "**What can you do, Konan?**" White Zetsu opened his grinning mouth, "_Hey, don't be so hard on her. She is not Pain's partner for nothing._" Black Zetsu knew Konan was someone to be feared and respected, but believing that she alone could manage a task of such importance made him doubt.

Speaking to Akatsuki's cannibalistic spy felt beneath her, but Konan could bear this brief exchange with him; at the very least, half of him was respectful and mindful of her prowess. "I will do what is necessary," she assured the cynical black half, and that was all she needed to say to him. With her cloak spanning out as she lunged to the branch Zetsu emerged from, her woe-colored eyes regarded him as if as a threat. Then she sprung off, well on her way to the hideout.

Zetsu rotated slowly to watch her depart. "_Are we going to go watch?_" asked White Zetsu, truly amused by the whole situation. "**Of course. It'll be interesting,**" the other hissed with a following, deep chuckle. Slowly, he melted back into the tree, ominously staring after the origami angel.

ccc

The atmosphere was as tense as a paused battlefield. The six cloaked men were not happy to be called here when they had their own agendas to fulfill. Kakuzu omitted a deadly aura that only Hidan could carelessly wander into. Being torn away from a bounty because Zetsu approached him with a message to gather did not sit well with him. Time was money, and though he had more time than most human beings, he hated wasting precious money.

"Oi, what the hell are we doing here, anyway?!" Hidan looked around the dark cavern, expecting Zetsu to show up. In a fit, he brought out his triple-bladed scythe. "Zetsu! Where the fuck are you?! What's so important that we have to come to this shit hole?!"

"**Stop shouting,**" griped Zetsu as he materialized from the ceiling. It was best to stay out of range of the zombie duo and their vengeful tempers; fortunately, Kakuzu was not angry enough to engage the flytrap ninja. The split-face of Zetsu appeared when the maw opened up. "**You're annoying.**"

Hidan glared up at him, but his lips were curled up in a grin. His fist tightened on the shaft of his weapon. The muscles of his legs became tense, his knees bending ever so slightly to prepare to spring if he felt like it. He briefly pondered if Lord Jashin would be pleased with the mangled corpse of a freak like Zetsu. "Hey, Zetsu, why not come down here so we can talk?"

The white half of Zetsu's face frowned. He would not entertain Hidan's provocations. "_Konan-san is on her way. She is the one orchestrating this gathering_."

Sharp fangs gleamed in the darkness when Kisame's elated grin spread across his face. "So it was Konan-san," he mused with slight humor in his voice. He turned to his estranged partner, whose eyes seemed just as cold as the cave around them. "I wonder what she has in store for us, eh, Itachi-san?" No response came from the rogue Uchiha, but that was expected. When it came to conversation, Kisame wished he was partnered with someone like Hidan or Deidara, though Itachi was an interesting enough sort.

"Konan? Isn't she supposed to be in the Rain Village?" Sasori's gravelly voice rumbled from the darkness. The hunched figure trudged forward, his low head picking up to glare at Zetsu. Behind him, Deidara simply sat on an outcropped stone, his knee drawn upward so that his arm could rest casually over it. "There is no time for this sort of gathering. It's almost time to collect the One-Tailed Bijuu."

Lips curving upward in an eager grin, Deidara looked up at Zetsu with his one eye. "He's right, _hm_. I think it's about time I share my art with the Sand Village." He brought up his fist and opened it to show off a miniature clay model of a bird perched upon the closed lips of his palm. "I've taught the Rock Village the true meaning of art already. I'll light the Sand up with the light of my superflat art, and give them a spectacle they'll never forget! _Hm_!"

Sasori turned until his wicked eyes glared at his partner. "Deidara, stop talking or I'll kill you."

"Hey, what're you getting mad at _me_ for, Sasori no danna?" Deidara pointed his other hand up at the creepy spy protruding from stone. "_He's_ the one wasting our time! _Hm_!"

"_I'm merely the messenger_," White Zetsu told him. Slowly, like a grub, he emerged from the high ceiling until he was standing in full form. He rarely took advantage of actually walking, but that was understandable since he was so top-heavy. His movement was slow as he came down from the roof, as though on a casual stroll. Halfway down, however, his flytrap protrusion was snagged by an elongated arm. His eye widened before he was slammed down on the floor.

From the billowing cloud of dust, the black tendrils retracted and returned Kakuzu's arm to its proper length. "Stop playing around," the edgy killer growled. His eyes narrowed when the dust cleared, revealing no trace of Zetsu's presence. "I've no time for your games, Zetsu."

"**Tch. You're too impatient.**" Zetsu slowly reemerged from the floor behind his assailant. The white half grinned even as Kakuzu turned to him, eyes still aglow with murderous intent. "**If you really want to seek retribution…**" He stopped midsentence, attention diverting to the entrance of the cave.

Konan, the decreed angel of Amegakure and God's right-hand, had arrived. She needn't budge the boulder at all to enter the cavern when she could slip through the smallest crack as a flow of small papers. Her body was still collecting as more sheets packed together, forming her tragically lovely face with more layers. There was a flurry of paper sheets around her as they waited set against her in their proper place.

There was silence before Hidan threw his head back and cackled. His finger pointed at her. "Now _that_ is a neat trick," he jeered, having not seen the full extent of Konan's abilities before. If he recalled correctly, he had only met her once when she introduced him to his partner, Kakuzu. It was a brief meeting, and she left without the theatrics she now displayed. Only from Kakuzu had he become privy to the mysterious powers of Pain's reliable angel. "But now that you're here, maybe you will tell us what the hell this is all about! We can't be wandering around here all day! We've got stuff… _mmph?!_" His eyes went wide when several sheets of paper strapped over his mouth to silence him. Releasing the hilt of his scythe, he tried to peel away the makeshift gag; Kakuzu had no complaints about the method to finally shut him up.

Konan stared at the angered Jashinist a while longer, not even amused at his attempts to regain the ability to speak, though Zetsu took some delight in watching him struggle. Her gray eyes then traveled to the others in the gathering. This was not an atmosphere of teammates gathering for a shared cause, and _that_ was the problem. One way or another, she would have to unite these renegades to prepare for the Pain's upcoming war for peace.

"You are here because of Pain," she declared, "but not on his orders."

"We figured that. _Hm_." Deidara leaned forward, resting his elbows across his thighs. "Otherwise, he would've called on us himself. _Hm_. So who are you to order us around?" He fingered his clay bird, a possible threat should Konan's answer agitate him.

Of course, she could read the intentions of the hostiles in the group – Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara – but that did not worry her. Outnumbered, she may be, and some sexist believed that kunoichi hadn't the strength of male shinobi, but that was not the case with Konan; she was not Nagato's right hand for nothing, after all.

"You are all weak as you are now," she proclaimed bluntly. An obvious tic in Hidan's right eye did not go unnoticed, but she ignored it. "You stand divided, and like that, you will not succeed in our goals. In the eyes of God… you are pathetic."

Not a second later, Kakuzu's hand shot out, stretching into sections with the countless black threads coursing through his being. Konan hardly batted an eyelash when his fingers gripped her throat. "Hidan," the heart-hunter grunted.

"Fuck yeah!" Of course the first words out of his mouth after shredding off the paper would be profanity. Like a crazed beast, he rushed forward, brandishing his scythe with bloodlust in his wide, purple eyes. Again, Konan remained unresponsive, focusing on Kakuzu rather than the religious nut charging her with his wicked blade. He lunged with a cackle. Blood vessels crackled the edges of his eyes when his weapon came about with the intention of cleaving her in two. She did not move, but Hidan was disappointed that instead of blood, he drew only paper. Konan willingly separated herself, conjuring a storm of flapping papers.

Hidan lowered his offending weapon, a look of awareness appearing on his dumbfounded face. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he mumbled before the papers began to cling to his body in heavy layers. He flailed, but to no avail; in a coffin of papers, he was merged with Konan's upper body. Curse words were lost underneath the covering and commotion of flapping paper.

Next to be punished was the demon whose hand remained latched around her throat. Konan looked at him before her throat collapsed underneath his grip, spreading her origami sheets down the length of his long arm. His eyes narrowed as he tried to reel in his limb, but Konan held him fast while forming the cast all the way up to his shoulder. With the weight immoveable, the arm dropped and was left only as a great burden. He could've detached the arm entirely and sew it back on later, but the situation hardly called for such extremes; he and Hidan merely acted on their bloodthirsty nature.

With Hidan's encased form worming about heatedly, Konan sprouted her angelic wings and took to the air, half of her body missing to contain the zombie duo. Like the holy being she was perceived as, she hovered above Pain's gathered organization. She would act as the voice of God, touching the ears of those who could not comprehend the omnipotent's plans.

"I am not here to quarrel with any of you. There's enough of that amongst all of you," she declared, her wings delicately flapping to keep her aloft. "Pain will not tolerate it any longer."

Deidara scoffed, dissatisfaction mirrored on his face. "What're you saying? Did we all just come here for a social get-together? Sasori no danna is right. This is a waste of time. _Hm_!" He was silenced when a stray origami crane fluttered near him before unfolding and slapping over his mouth.

Slowly, the only female member of Akatsuki descended, gradually taking back the papers from Kakuzu's arm and Hidan. Hidan should not be punished with Kakuzu, for he had the mentality of a savage dog; point him at a target, and he mindlessly rushes in for the kill, though he would soon not be allowed to act so recklessly when gathering up the jinchuuriki. The moment the paper separated itself from his arm, Kakuzu reeled it back in, opening and closing his fist before letting it drop at his side, hidden beneath the large sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak.

Her sandals shuffled on the dirt floor as the last papers made up her body. Behind her, Hidan sat up and shouted at Kakuzu for not lending him a hand while he was suffocating in paper. He was ignored until he begrudgingly shut up. Getting to his feet, he quietly set his scythe back in its holster, ready to hear Konan out.

Konan looked back at him, and then at Kakuzu; neither seemed intimidated by her stare, even after receiving a humiliating demonstration of her skill. "Your impatience is unsightly," she told the Waterfall Village's demon. Then she addressed Akatsuki as a whole, "All of you fighting one another; you will tear yourself down until Akatsuki – the organization built by Pain himself – is crippled beyond repair. If it will suit his cause…" Her stoic eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I will personally erase the filth and have Akatsuki begin anew."

Not even Kisame maintained his grin with this very-serious threat. His lips turned downward while he contemplated taking out his Samehada as a precaution. Of course, he was a monster who would be willing to die for the sake of the mission, but he felt it unnecessary to slaughter the lot of them to start again with a possible group of more organized fiends.

"You think threats will work on us?" Sasori growled. Slowly, his bladed stinger slipped out from underneath his robes. It slithered in front of him, wagging daintily at Konan. "You won't get off lightly if you think you can destroy _all _of us. It takes far more than power and a word to follow."

Options were considered. If things did turn out violently, Konan was relatively sure she could incapacitate – if not kill – a great deal of them. She could easily rely on Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame for back-up if it was needed, as they were the three who seemed truly loyal to the cause; Sasori was loyal, but there was a limit to how much taunting he would stand. Puppeteer, artist, demon, and Jashinist; they would be a hard lot to kill – or put out of commission in Hidan's peculiar case – and it would truly be a waste. Konan honestly did not want it to come to that, as Pain chose these renegades for their talent; Orochimaru was the one err that would simply be erased.

Yes, this group would react to violence, but not in the way she wanted. Pain would breed more pain, and the strife amongst the Akatsuki would rage on until it destroyed itself from the inside out. She would have to entice them in a way that would unite them.

"Very well," she stated, having come to a solution that she decided was in Akatsuki's best interests, as well as Pain's. "If you will not respond to power and violence," she began, stone-faced as her hand appeared behind her high collar. When the first click of a button popping out of place echoed through the cavern, everyone went still. Just what was this angel scheming? One after another, the pins were undone until the cloak was completely opened at the front. An arm thrust out to the side, pushing away the black attire to reveal the form-fitting suit she wore underneath. Her expression remained placid as she went on, "Then I will appeal to your other nature."

The shark's grin returned, intrigued when the Akatsuki garb slipped from her shoulders to be respectfully folded and set on the ground. "Our other nature?" he mused with interest thick in his tone. His beady eyes swept up and down her form as she stood in front of them, pausing only to admiring the four piercings at her exposed bellybutton. "And what do you mean by that, Konan-san?" His chin dipped downward, the grin on his face taking a malevolent tone.

"If it will bring Akatsuki together," Konan clarified, her stance unchanging, "I offer my body to all of you."

Deafening silence claimed the room. Not a single movement was made; it was unlikely that anyone was breathing aside from the impassive Konan. Despite what she had volunteered herself to, she was remarkably cool. That alone made the gathering wary about approaching her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Was Hidan amused or irritated? No one could tell, even as he sauntered over to the only woman in the room. She unflinchingly faced him. Pausing before getting too close, he sneered at her. "Is this some kinda trick?" His head tilted back a little as a broad grin of wickedness creased his face. Trick or not, it did not stop him from audaciously set a palm on her left tit and gave it a firm grasp. Aside from the tiniest tic of her eye towards the pain, she gave no indication that she minded the contact. The audacity left Hidan's face while taking his hand away from her. He gave a look of being pleasantly surprised by her offering. "Oh," he muttered, "you're serious." May not be the carnage Jashin demanded, but it wasn't against the religion. And if it meant toying with the revered angel from the heathens of Amegakure – Hidan considered them such for worshipping Pain rather than Jashin – who was he to not take part?

Konan turned away from him to address those hesitating. Deidara was no longer sitting, his face unreadable except for his eye; he watched her intently, his fingers itching to touch her delicate skin as Hidan had done so brazenly, and with _no_ consequences either! His head tilted downward when he grinned. "Well, if you're the one offering, we can't be blamed for what happens. _Hm_!" He looked at his hunched partner; Sasori made no reaction to Konan's proposal. "Sasori no danna, what do you think?"

The puppeteer turned towards him and harrumphed. "Do what you like," he replied before looking back at Konan. "I'll watch what happens." He hated to wait, but he wasn't about to just fling himself out there. This could still be some sort of ruse that he would find most irritating; he would bide his time to decipher what should be done. Brashness aside, he was not fond of revealing himself – his true self – to everybody; allowing Orochimaru to lay eyes on his true form was a deep regret of his, one he wished to rectify swiftly and painfully.

Well, Deidara wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to delight himself with this morsel. Under his artistic touch, she'd soon turn to clay for him to mold. His tongue slid out to glide over his lips. What should he go for first? She was looking right at him, totally aware of his approach, anticipating his touch. Her breasts firsts, he decided when hungrily setting his sight to them. How provocative of her to wear such revealing attire underneath her Akatsuki robe. Such beauty should not be withheld, mused the artist from Iwagakure.

"Oi, what do you think you're going for, Deidara-chan?" Hidan asked, his voice tinged with reserved irritation. Possessively, his hands latched onto Konan, one at her hip and the other on her shoulder, causing her to cast a somewhat offended glance back at him. "Like hell you're getting _anything_ before me!" The hand at her shoulder came up to roughly turn her head towards him, and she only winced when he stole her mouth with a bold, open kiss. His tongue bolted past her lips before she could fortify any resistance against him. While he would've enjoyed a bit of a struggle from her, this was just as well. Her tongue slid confidently against his, tasting the lingering flavor of blood; he must've just come from collecting one of Kakuzu's bounties.

His hands moved across her body as she shifted to him. As expected, he wasn't shy to touch her breasts, groping and pinching them as he pleased. She could feel the calluses of his palms when they slid along the exposed sides of her soft bosom. He fingered the edge of her body-hugging costume. Ah, the treasures hidden underneath; he could not be expected to not be denied for long. Patience wasn't one of Akatsuki's virtues, after all.

Hidan disconnected their lips with a soft snarl. Konan's body was jerked as he sought the zipper that ran down from underneath the collar of her suit to its bottom. Without hesitation, he tore down the fastener and immediately pushed the tight material away from her bust, unable to find the patience to revel every millimeter of creamy flesh exposed. She stared at him, but his eyes could not be torn away when her high, firm, and luscious tits were unveiled. Her nipples were brown and erect in the humid air of the grotto. Hidan smirked in approval at them, bumping them with his thumbs before pressing them like buttons. Without taking his hands from her bust, the silver-haired masochist looked over at Kakuzu, his face lighting up with excitement. "Oi, Kakuzu! You should see these tits!" He turned back to the glorious c-cups, grasping them firmly and hefting them up so that he could dip down and capture one, precious peak in between his lips. He suckled fervently on it, grunting and pulling her hips against his.

She kept her breath still when his groin grinded against hers, allowing her to feel his swollen passion. She should've expected that he would try to hoard her to himself. It felt good having him dote on her breasts, though she was forced to make a soft sound when his teeth came a bit too painfully on the sensitive tip. When he pulled on the nipple and stretched her breast out along with it until it popped from his mound and bounced back into place, he cackled, throwing his head back and exclaiming just how great her tits were. He guessed the recent sacrifice pleased his deity and decided to reward him.

He forgot that he would have to share…

"You can't appreciate her properly, Hidan. _Hm_. You're too bland to _truly_ please Konan-san." As the senior Akatsuki, Deidara proved himself quite bold to challenge the immortal Hidan. He swatted Hidan's left hand off of Konan's breast to replace it with his own. Even as Hidan glared death at him, the blonde smiled brightly while latching the grinning mouth of his right hand over the nipple. A heavy coat of saliva smeared over the pert, brown nub with sloppy licks that were frequently alternated with tender nips from the teeth. "Beauty like hers; only a _true_ artist should handle it. _Hm_."

"What did you say, you fucking pussy?!" Hidan had his killing pike brandished in the next instant, ready to skewer Deidara through Konan. Only a powerful grasp stayed his hand, causing him to shoot a glare to the one who would dare to interfere with the slaughter.

"My, my, you should learn to control that temper, Hidan-san," Kisame jested with his fangs flashing in the dark; a shark's wicked grin. His predatory eyes went from the silver-haired Jashinist to the blue-haired papergirl. She looked up at him with those unreadable eyes. Toying with her would be such fun, the Mist's Swordsman considered. He wanted to see those eyes flash with passion, pleasure, and pain. "Konan-san gave us an opportunity to bond." He bowed until his nose was almost touching hers. "And we shall," his voice rumbled lowly before his mouth went on hers. Her back bent slightly as he pressed down and probed her orifice with his broad tongue.

Kisame's mouth had a very different taste than Hidan's. He tasted like the ocean; salty, bitterly refreshing, and full of… fish. It did not discourage her. In her wretched life, she'd been subjugated to terrible things, and she'd learned to endure it all. And while Kisame ravished her, his fangs sometimes pricking the rim of her mouth, Deidara continued to caress her. Behind her, she could hear him remarking on how she had been so perfectly sculpted. Both hands rolled over her breasts and pinched her nipples. As quiet as she was being beyond the rare sharp intake of breath, her body was more in tune with these ministrations; well, at least her nipples were, but how about lower?

The tongue hanging from his right palm left a trail of saliva as it coursed down her sternum. Her stomach was deliciously tight from training, or maybe she made herself that way with her origami technique. Whatever the reason, he found her figure a delight, something worthy to explode in one glorious, artistic blast that would be a spectacle to remember. His palm-tongue flicked the piercings decorating her navel, and he felt her react with a slight tightening of her muscles.

In the meantime, Konan was finally allowed to breathe freely when Kisame retracted his face from hers with an echoing chuckle, though he very-slowly dragged his tongue from her mouth so that the marine-flavor would linger. Though his mouth had detached from hers, he made sure to latch a large hand over a breast to maul it, calloused fingertips agitating the erect tip. "_Mmm_, you've truly a lovely body, Konan-san. To offer it so eagerly; you must be desperate." His grin quirked when he twisted the tender nipple.

Her gray eyes regarded him, grimness clashing with humor. "It is necessary," she offered him, "if you all refuse to cooperate any other way."

"Ha! Spew whatever bullshit you want," Hidan crowed, finding such amusement in her excuses even when her hard stare focused solely on him. To him, she did not seem threatening while her tits were on display and three men crowded her. Deidara continued to run his hands over her in smooth strokes like an artist becoming one with his work. Sometimes he would trace the hem of her spandex pants, but would refrain from slipping in to explore her more intimately. Once again, Hidan took Konan against him like she was he owned her; again, Deidara was becoming frustrated by Hidan's possessiveness of her. The silver-haired Jashinist snickered as he leaned nose-to-nose with the unflinching woman. Her tits flattened against his chest, separated only by the damned Akatsuki cloak; he made a mental note that he should start undressing. "All that matters," he continued, wolfishly eyeing her cleavage pressing up against him, "is that I get to fuck you." At that moment, to emphasize his desire in a way other than rubbing his bulge against the inside of her leg, his right hand slid around her hip to her backside to finger the taut crevice of her ass. Pressing more firmly against the tight suit, his middle finger sought and discovered the puckered hole that made Konan inhale sharply through her nostrils. Try as she might, it was difficult to fight the feeling of that guarded region being probed by foreign fingers.

Fuming with frustration at Hidan's selfishness with Konan, Deidara grit his teeth. His pants had become rather uncomfortable since touching Konan's flawless skin, and he wasn't about to be stuck taking care of himself while the brutish slayer had his way with the delicate piece of living art.

Before he could speak his dissatisfaction, a hiss came from below. "**Hidan, you're not going to keep her for yourself.**" White Zetsu leered up at the man shamelessly fingering the area underneath Konan's coat. Slowly, Zetsu writhed his way up from the dirt just on Deidara's right side. He did not fully emerge, but it was revealed that his odd protrusions had receded so that his upper body was free to move. His Akatsuki cloak had been shed before making his way over to the growing gathering. "_That's right. Konan-san offered herself to all of us._" "**Saving her only for yourself is as ridiculous as your Jashin ceremonies.**"

Konan made a soft grunt when the strong arms around her tightened; the hand at her ass squeezed her cheek tighter. "What was that?!" barked Hidan. "You fuckin' heathen! Are you saying you want a crack at her?! You don't even have a dick, do you? Goddamn fucker."

The grin on White Zetsu diminished slightly, but he was far more interested in Konan.

Hidan glared at the freakish breed of ninja before glaring over at his partner. Kakuzu _was_ intrigued by Konan's provocative proposal, but for him, there was something more pressing: money. How could he have his goddamned 'hit list' out at a time like this?! "Oi, Kakuzu! Don't you want a piece of Konan?! Hasn't it been _decades_ since you were last laid?! Or are you still an ancient virgin?"

Kakuzu's deadly stare lifted from the targets on his paper. "Hidan, you're annoying me," he informed, not hinting at the true anger within him. His eyes fell back at his list to prepare the next head to collect. "I'll come when I'm ready."

"_Tch_. What are you, Kakuzu? Some kind of faggot?" Hidan grouched. "How can you think of a bounty when…?" He'd been warned, but he just had to continue testing the savage Kakuzu. With his right hand spearing forward like a harpoon, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the throat and mercilessly pitched him into the side of the cavern with enough force to shake a few boulders loose.

Konan, now free of Hidan's mauling hands, felt some gratitude towards Kakuzu's impatient nature, though his method to quell his partner was exactly what she wanted to discourage. She pivoted sharply towards the bounty hunter from the Waterfall Village, watching as his elongated arm retracted to its proper length; the suddenness of her movement made Deidara smirk appreciatively at the sway of her generous breasts. Despite the exposure of her body, she stood with a poise that was befitting of an angel sent down to judge disciples. "Kakuzu…"

"Goddamn it, Kakuzu! That fuckin' hurt!" From the rubble, Hidan stormed out and brushed the dirt from his clothes. Konan stared at him as he emerged as though nothing had happened; she should've known that such a blow would hardly be registered by one of the two immortals of Akatsuki. Did Kakuzu figure that the assault would be brushed off like nothing, or did he really mean to inflict serious damage? Some things were hard to tell when it came to him.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut," Kakuzu warned his irritating cohort. From Hidan, his glare wandered over to Konan and showed no tact when they eased down to observe her chest. His attention lingered for a significant moment before it returned to his paper to plot his next course when this meeting was adjourned. Lowly, he announced, "I'll be with her in a moment." It almost sounded like a threat that would've chilled any woman but the impassable Konan to the bone.

Her sleek eyes narrowed somewhat at the prospect of that despicable mercenary laying hands on her, but she volunteered and knew the consequences for peace. Hidan, grumbling about a kink in his neck, was advancing slowly while Zetsu slowly materialized from the floor in front of her, his waist riddled with spines from retracting his flytrap extensions. It seemed Hidan's assumption of Zetsu's lack of genitalia was accurate, as there was nothing of significance between the dual-minded freak's legs. But Konan would remain wary of him, for Zetsu was a tricky creature.

Before any more hands could be set upon her, Konan reached for the clasp at the back of her neck and unfastened it. Best that she keep her attire intact before these savages rip it all to shreds and force her to return to Amegakure in naught but her Akatsuki robe. Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu had kept their distance probably to see how things would pan out, though the latter had already said that he'd be with her momentarily. What of the puppet master and the Uchiha? Would they take part, or were they satisfied being spectators?

Her top finally came loose, sliding down over her breasts to circle around her feet. When she stepped out of them and bent down to collect the garment, she heard an amused Kisame compliment her curves, which were highly-defined by the tight hug her spandex gave her. She stood up just when the shark tried to caress her backside. His foiled attempt dropped his eager grin to a semi-frustrated scowl. His anger was of no concern to the paper kunoichi as she set her clothes aside.

The moment her posture became erect, she found herself staring in the one-eyed gaze of Deidara. The sculptor/bomber had grown tired of waiting on the sidelines while Hidan's enjoyed and tarnished her exquisiteness. Now he would not be pried from her. At once, her breasts were under his groping hands, and she felt the tongues immediately greeting her tender nipples. A pleasant shiver shot down to her core from the sensation. "Your body is wonderful clay," he told her with a toothy grin. She did not respond, and he did not care if she did or not. The artist communicated with his tools without the use of words; his craftsman hands were all that was needed. His face dipped down to nuzzle the crook of her neck, lips delicately grazing against her tingling skin.

Scoffing at Deidara's sensuality, Hidan stormed over. Let the blonde cocksucker play pretend about being an artist; Hidan always thought his 'work' sucked anyway. "Enough fucking around," he snarled, which enticed Kisame expect some carnage. Instead, something more appealing occurred when Hidan knelt down just behind Konan, and without the slightest bit of warning, tore her tights down just beneath her thighs. She noticeably jerked and glared down at him, which was difficult since Deidara hadn't taken his mouth from her shoulder. Was there some color filling her cheeks, Kisame observed humorously? Perhaps Konan _did_ know some modesty, even now.

"Whoa, check it out," Hidan mumbled in wonderment before his eyes gleamed with wickedness shared with his broad smile. His hand went out to finger the black thong that pressed tightly against the crevice of her backside. With the unflattering garb of Akatsuki always hiding her form, no one could've expected her to wear such scant attire underneath. Hooking his index finger underneath the thin garment, he ruthlessly tugged it up until it was uncomfortably snug against her vagina and anus. "_Heh!_ I can see your pussy like this, Konan," he teased her while leering at the outline of her sex. His other hand came up to caress the hidden cleft of her snatch, rotating his fingertip against the distinctive nub that was her clit. The muscles of her thighs flexed automatically at the contact, but that was the only indication of pleasure that she would allow him. When his touch wandered, he discovered that, for as cold as she was acting, her sex had started to melt with anticipation.

Chuckling, he stood up and pressed himself against Konan's back, forcing her closer to Deidara. "Not willing to back out of your offer _now_, are you, Konan-chan?" he sang in her ear, pleased that she reacted with a cold glare, though he could see that she was starting to falter when Deidara chose to take advantage of her almost-unveiled nether regions. He treaded underneath her bellybutton, but hesitated before heading any lower.

"I do not retract my words," she sternly informed Hidan. "But do not mistake that for having power over me, Hidan."

"_Tch._ Whatever," he grumbled. His spirits were hardly dampened by her attitude. She could say she was in control, and maybe she was, but as long as he got to enjoy her to the fullest, who gave a shit? "Well, if that's so," he began before shoving her thong to one side to reveal her bare butt to his roaming hand, "how about we cut to the chase?" She stiffened when his fingers went on the move like a scurrying spider. A small grunt left her throat, her body involuntarily trying to pull away when his fingers slipped through the crevice. Because she was standing up, the fissure of her ass was much tighter than it would have been if she had been squatting, but Hidan enjoyed the challenge of probing until he found the puckered hole he was searching for. "There," he hissed in triumph while pressing firmly against the passage.

Konan inhaled softly at the feeling and couldn't help it when her hands latched onto Deidara's robes to brace against the intrusion. A digit finally forced its way up through her anus and burrowed deeper, up to the first knuckle. Such an odd feeling; she'd never had that area probed before, even when captive by enemy – and sometimes, friendly – nations. It didn't hurt; she daresay it almost felt pleasant, but she would rather not have Hidan sliding his fingers in and out of that hole so confidently. Even so, he strove to add to the discomfort by wedging a second finger within, though it took a bit more effort on his part and a bit more pain on hers.

"Why am I not surprised?" mused Hidan as he gingerly began to work his two fingers inside of her rectum, trying to spread her out, though the muscles around refused to yield. "Now I know why you're such a tight-ass; because you have a really _have_ a _tight ass_." He snickered and commenced her anal-fingering.

Accursed sadist… Konan suppressed the shivers that his probing caused, but she soon found that it would become much harder. "Konan-san, I think you'd prefer the hands of an artist more those of a guileless fool. _Hm._" Ignoring Hidan's small curse at him, Deidara extended his tongue and made a path of saliva across her lips, making sure to flick the piercing underneath her lower lip. The men she was trapped in between were both so arrogant, believing themselves to be gifts to her.

Finally ready to take the plunge – rather literally – Deidara's hand slipped underneath the elastic band of her underwear. A nice, contained sea of blue curls tickled his palm and its lips until he found her nether ones, moist and spreading its taste over his hand. More eagerly than feeding on clay, the mouth split wide, his tongue darting out to rub her labia or tease her clit.

Deidara did not receive a reaction until Konan breathed hotly against the nape of his neck. Far too helplessly for her tastes, she curled towards the blonde as both holes went under attack by the duo of hands. She was beginning to falter, and Hidan could feel it by the erratic tightening of her sphincter around his digits. The time to take full advantage had come, but he'd need Deidara to work with him on this.

"Oi, Deidara-chan." He plucked his fingers from her asshole, to which she gave a small sigh of relief against Deidara. "Put her on the ground. _Heh_. I know how to have _real_ fun with her."

Interested to see what his junior had in mind, Deidara nodded his approval and gave Konan's pussy one more prolonged lick before gripping her waist. Konan felt as light as a sheet of paper when the two men lifted her off her feet. "What are you doing?" she demanded in her emotionless tone.

"Whatever we want," Hidan blurted out, setting her ass none-too-gently on the floor while Deidara gently settled her upper body on the cold ground. He pointed her legs straight up in the air to finish extracting her pants; the thong could remain a while longer. "Remember, _you_ are the one who allowed this."

She scowled a little. No need to remind her of just how loyal she was to Nagato and what she was willing to sacrifice for the cause of Yahiko's dream. Her scowl deepened when Hidan dragged her a little and elevated her butt until even her back wasn't touching the floor, only her shoulders and head. In this upside-down position, she would've preferred her legs to stay closed, but that was not an option when Hidan was running the show. Forcibly, he pried her legs apart to leave her feeling embarrassedly exposed to everyone's gaze.

Hidan licked his lips and stretched her thin underwear to one side to expose her blue-haired crotch and her asshole. "Much better," he murmured under his breath. Without further ado, with hands on the cheeks of her rump for support, he put his mouth to her anus, his tongue fluttering rapidly over the closed hole.

Konan scrunched her face at the strange feeling. Aside from the mouth kissing and tonguing her asshole, she felt vulnerable, something she hadn't experienced since childhood. But now, it gave her a sense of euphoria that made her vaginal muscles tighten.

Before she took notice of its advance, a blunt something brushed against her cheek and nuzzled a thin substance on her skin. Her eyes turned to confirm what she suspected it was: Deidara's cock. The compulsive sculptor had become too keen to suffer the uncomfortable strain within his pants, and the rigid member and the tightening sac below were exposed; he descended his trousers just to mid-thigh. How curious, Konan mused when she discovered that the hair at the base of his erection had been removed entirely.

The head bumped against her closed mouth, and when she failed to oblige right away, Deidara reached down and lifted her jaw so that she could accept him into her mouth. "Don't bite, Konan-san," he advised her when he saw the glare of her eyes. "Or I might just burst. _Hm._"

She wasn't planning on such an attempt, but it was something to keep in mind: Deidara held no true loyalty to Akatsuki – having been forced to join because of Itachi – and would destroy the entirety of this place with one massive detonation if he was displeased. Even now, though, even in this submissive state, she kept her resounding cool. When Deidara met her stare, he could see that she still had control, yet she willingly closed her lips around his shaft and made an effort to take more of his engorged penis into her mouth. A small vibration was emitted around his shaft, a moan that she could not suppress during Hidan's tonguing of her asshole; he was being quite thorough, and she could not ignore the bursts of pleasurable sensations caused by it.

It was unexpected when she felt a pair of fingers ease into her snatch, delving in completely in one smooth stroke before withdrawing. At first, she believed it to be either Hidan's or Deidara's fingers up until she felt the tongue caressing her clitoris with a gentleness that neither had exuberated since laying hands upon her. From her vantage point – and with Deidara's erection obscuring her view – it was difficult for her to make out that it was the solemn Uchiha Itachi lapping delicately at her vagina, having approached using his deadly stealth. His middle and index fingers pushed smoothly in and out of her snatch. His method to pleasure and toy with her were smooth and slow, massaging the fluttering insides of her cunt and caressing the area that made the muscles of her splaying thighs tense tightly.

"_Ah~_, Itachi-san, I didn't think you'd step in so quickly," Kisame chuckled as he prowled around Konan, watching hungrily as her mouth took Deidara's cock in and out with hands spread out to brace against the dual assault on her nether regions. Hidan's eyes were serenely shut, as if in meditation, as his tongue continued to slather and probe her exposed anus. Eagerness tugged at Kisame's hands to feel Konan's soft body, but he enjoyed the struggle with his own desires. On his back, he could feel the stirrings of another 'part' of him, wriggling in response to chakra heating with desire. Circle eyes glowed with anticipation. "What made you change your mind?"

Retracting his tongue from Konan's clit, eyes still closed, Itachi answered in a breath that tickled her blue curls, "It is an order." For him, that was all that was needed; on Danzou's command, he slaughtered his entire clan – save one. With that said, he commenced lapping at the swollen and sensitive nub. A bit unsatisfied with the answer, Kisame sneered and just continued to watch and let his anticipation boil.

Swirling his tongue one last time around Konan's asshole and giving a cheek a firm bite, Hidan brought himself up with one hand still supporting her backside. His other hand worked to open his Akatsuki robe – at least the bottom half – all the while snickering excitedly. He kept her butt spread as he fumbled one-handed with his pants. It was frustrating to get them down, and after tearing the hem a bit from angry yanks, he finally pushed his pants down just above his knees. His erection sprung out from between his cloak, throbbing and smeared with pre-cum.

"We've waited long enough, eh, Konan-chan?" he jested with lust weighing down his voice. Her black thong was roughly torn off, its elastic strap snapping at the cost of his impatience. Too bad her mouth was preoccupied with Deidara's penis, for Hidan would've liked to hear some snobbish remark from her lips before he fucked her ass. His erection was angled downward with his left thumb while his other digits pushed the tight hole apart to loosen it. After licking hungrily at his lips, he pressed the blunt tip against her anus. A deep grunt was given against Deidara's prick when she felt her back entrance under pressure.

Hidan paused for a moment, the look of anticipation and excitement gone from his face to be replaced with a scowl. "Oi, Itachi, get the fuck out of the way," he snapped at the young man flicking his tongue skillfully against Konan's snatch. Hidan wasn't fond of the idea of seeing another man's face near his dick as he fucked a woman's ass.

Unfazed by Hidan's rude demand, Itachi retracted his tongue and fingers from Konan's slightly quivering pussy. His sleek eyes thinned a little, his Sharingan glowing in the dark. Was he actually preparing to defy the psychopathic Hidan? Hidan licked his lips, for he would gladly skewer this fucker's head with a pike and perform his Jashin ceremony while pounding Konan senseless.

A bit disappointedly to Hidan and even Kisame and Zetsu, Itachi conceded to the junior member of Akatsuki. He was a patient man and would wait for the opportune moment to strike. After all, he was not as eager as the Jashinist and Iwa bomber. Coolly, he stood up and took a step or two back, returning to his statue-like demeanor.

Secretly, Deidara laughed at Itachi. Not acting so cool now, huh? _Hm_! Of course, he didn't hate Itachi enough to be encouraged to slander him while this blue-haired beauty nursed on his straining erection. He pushed to the back of her throat with a grunt, causing her face to crease with aversion. She audibly gagged as his cockhead teased her uvula.

"Not that I really care, Deidara-chan," chuckled Hidan, "but, given that this bitch has never had it up the ass before, I don't think you'd want to be in her mouth when she…" His smirk tightened with wickedness. "…bears down." Without waiting for Deidara to respond, he nuzzled the targeted hole with his erection and pressed down harder than before. He had prepped her with the vigorous fingering and coating saliva, but she was still unspoiled back there, and it took some effort to work his bulbous head through.

The moment the pain took her, Deidara felt her jaw tensing and was suddenly aware of Hidan's previous warning. He extracted himself with seconds to spare as Konan clenched her teeth together and tried to hold back an unrefined grunt. Much more than a pair of fingers, Hidan's cock stretched her painfully as it wedged its way into her. Seeing the discomfort mirrored on her face, Hidan asked wickedly, grunting while doing so, "So… _ughn_, how do you like it, Konan-chan? Regretting anything yet?" He forced another inch in, much to his delight and her anxiety.

She forced her expression to a milder look of discontent. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her in a vulnerable state. In a voice that was remarkably smooth, she told him, "Get the rest through."

Was she still acting so tough? Sadistic pleasure left Hidan momentarily. If she wanted the rest of him in, he wasn't going to deny her a second longer. More from a need to inflict pain on her than pleasure for himself, he ruthlessly shoved himself to the hilt in her. His reward was a short, strangled groan from the pit of Konan's throat. The tight walls around his shaft contracted and tried to force out this intrusion, but he kept himself firmly lodged behind her aching anus. Gravity was on his side, after all. He retracted two inches before sinking back in again, just to better accommodate himself within her formerly-virgin hole. "Damn, her ass is even tighter than what I thought," he wheezed. And he was the lucky one to be the first to experience it! Lord Jashin was finally rewarding him for his faithful service.

Konan was uncomfortable all around. Laying back on naught but her shoulders and head, having Hidan force his weight against her rear to put tension on her curled spine, her legs spreading wide in an undignified manner to leave herself exposed, and to top it all off, he was splitting her anus with six inches of hard and thick flesh; yet even now, she wouldn't cry out. She took his painfully-slow retractions and following, powerful thrusts with little more than audible exhales through either her nostrils or mouth. Probably most irritating was the slew of egging words that left his mouth. If she could shut him up without slapping a piece of paper over his mouth and agitating him, she could probably focus on getting past the discomfort of him shoving in and out of her anal passage.

Hidan's purple eyes trailed all over the lovely angel, from the stretched hole he stuffed with his cock, to her blue-haired, dripping vagina, over her scrunching and toned stomach. Her breasts captivated him for the longest time as they jiggled with his forceful thrusts. Of course, with her almost doing a headstand, her bosom was almost against her tucking chin. Her eyes, more than anything, held his gaze. She was deliberately staring at him, orbs of gray filled with resentment and dominance and dignity, all masking the shameful pleasure building underneath. Hidan could see the tiny flicker of delight in her eye, hear it by the softest moans leaving with her labored breath. While she flattened one palm on the ground to help her maintain balance, she used the other hand to help spread her ass for easier penetration. "Heh, you're starting to love this, aren't you?" he growled out tauntingly. He took a firmer hold on her thighs and began to make his thrusts harder and faster, far too suddenly for Konan to prepare for. A lovely, womanly gasp left her widening mouth as he plunged deeper into her. The impact of his pelvis caused the taut cheeks of her ass to ripple a little. As sweat began to break out over his forehead, Hidan hissed, "You're really just a whore, aren't you? Pretending to be some holy angel."

She could give him such a paper cut right now for his obscene accusations, but Konan would allow it to slide, mostly because his absurd prattling could hardly be registered. Her eyes screwed tightly shut from his savage thrusts, her mind wandering to what was in store for her when the others – like Kisame and Kakuzu – decided to take her. Would they be just as ruthless? Her muscles contracted around him from the thought of them ravaging her.

Hidan gave a shout that almost shook the foundations of the cavern. She had expected to feel his gooey warmth spilling inside of her rectum, but it never came. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he made a sudden withdrawal from her bowels and staggered away. "Fuck!" he shouted in frustration as he squeezed his prick. He glared angrily at Konan as she plopped down to lie fully on her back; she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. An angry finger was pointed at her. "Like hell I'm gonna cum that friggin' quick, you bitch!" Was he really going to blame her? At once, he marched right over to her, turned her onto her hands and knees, and made the insertion back into her abused ass.

Konan convulsed at the feeling, but it did not hurt this time; or rather, it didn't hurt as much as it felt good. Perhaps this position just made it easier for her to take him in. Her head bowed to aim her groans at the floor when Hidan hook a hand over her shoulder and started to thrust against her. "_Un, ah… Uhn…_" Against her will, her voice betrayed her calm and collected demeanor to express the feelings felt, especially when the hand at her waist swept down to toy with her vagina. At the very least, she managed to keep from beseeching him to slow down. To try to keep him from wrecking her anal passage, she reached back with a hand and set it against his stomach to try to slow down his thrusts.

Though this position was exceptionally wonderful to have her in, especially with her hand trying desperately to fight against his savage pace, Hidan thought that maybe it was time that she be given what she asked for. The hand on her shoulder tightened and suddenly brought her up to sit on his shaft as he lied back on the floor, as stiff as he would've been during his ceremony after a satisfying slaughter. Sitting on his lap while impaled by his cock caused her to shift her hips to better suit him inside of her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice even and tempered.

"What the hell are you doing, asking questions?" jeered Hidan. "All you need to concern yourself with…" His hands went down to spread her butt cheeks and lifted her weight slightly. "…is how hard you're going to be fucked." He began to lift and drop his hips, moving subtly inside of her at a controlled pace, if only for him to be able to maintain his control over his orgasm.

"Oi, oi, you haven't forgotten about me, have you? _Hm_!" Deidara had swept in rather quickly, shoving Konan's knees apart and shuffling in; as awkward as it was to have another man's legs in between his own, he kept contact between him and Hidan as low as possible. Konan's dull eyes regarded him, somewhat surprised that he had elected to strip himself bare. The tumor-like lump stitched up over the left cavity of his chest was somewhat grotesque, but he was otherwise flawless in his 'pretty boy' way.

Konan spread her legs a bit more for him when he nestled against her core. She winced from the continuous jabs Hidan made up into her. When a palm was set at her side to help Deidara keep balance, she felt the tickling lips peck and lick at her skin. His free hand gripped his erect cock, the writhing tongue extending to slather himself up, as if he needed it after she had been so thoroughly prepped and ready for vaginal penetration for the longest time. "_Ah…_" The sharp and soft sound of pleasure could not be contained to her throat when the artist pushed into her snatch, inserting himself until fully sheathed in her warmth. The membrane between her vagina and rectum was compressed between the pair of penises, which caused Hidan to grunt something out about how much tighter she had become.

Deidara's smirk strained a little to not appear overcome with pleasure as Konan's walls squeezed him. "_Heh_, you'll burst with orgasmic bliss, Konan-san," he promised her with a follow-up, nasal grunt. At first, his hips moved slowly, almost mimicking the pattern of the man beneath the two of them. Then he began to pick up the pace in an obvious effort to see her breasts sway in front of him. It was too lovely of a sight to leave untouched; his mouth was on her left nipple in a trice, sucking the brown nub into his mouth and nursing on it like a starving infant. His tongue tickled the tip or circled the areola, all the while leering up at the beauty gazing down at him. Slowly but surely, she was losing the battle to control her voice and body language. Inside of her, both Hidan and Deidara could feel her need for them to continue; her tight body held onto them desperately, even as they withdrew to pump back into her. There was no rhythm in their thrusts, no cooperation; the randomness left her vulnerable to the alternating paces.

Konan's teeth pinched the side of her bottom lip. More and more, her throat rasped with louder groans. One hand went behind her to brace on Hidan's chest so that the other could hook around Deidara's neck. The two men had doubled their efforts to make her more vocal. Beneath her, Hidan jested, "You should let your voice out more, Konan-chan. It's beautiful."

"Hidan is right for once," Deidara agreed, barely taking his lips a full centimeter from the tasty mound of jiggling flesh. "Your moans are like poetry. _Hm_." His mouth once again capped her breast.

Compliments from the mindless rabble, Konan thought, but they did their part. It wasn't like they would break her and make her scream for them. She was content to have these two finish up inside of her and be that much closer to being done with this whole mess. Of course, things would not go as she planned when she felt a hand slip to the back of her head. Just what was…? She was turned to the left and came face to face with a white, gnarled phallus that beaded a clear, sweet-smelling – almost flowery – substance from the tip. Zetsu, it seemed, had grown fed up with waiting and used his odd body chemistry to forge a version of his very own erection. Luckily, he did not choose to be proud and make the object obscenely large; it was simply average at five inches. Beneath the shaft, however, there was no trace of testicles or even a scrotum, which must've been another curious feature of his.

The grotesque protrusion was a bit off center, jutting more from White Zetsu's left thigh than splitting with his black half. "_Konan-san, if you please…_" He was not pompous enough to force himself on her as his counterpart probably would have, but he was just as eager; Black Zetsu kept his hand tangled in her hair. "**Don't take too long**," he growled, though it was difficult for Konan to discern if it was her or White Zetsu he was talking to. Whatever the case, having her arousal so escalated and her resolve steeling her, she brought the hand up from Deidara's neck to clasp around the strange shaft. It was spongier than a normal cock, but that was to be expected with the bizarre anatomy of Zetsu. "**Put it in your mouth**," Black Zetsu hissed eagerly. Did that mean that he shared the sensations of White Zetsu's prick?

"Do not order me," she warned in her even tone. Nonetheless, however, she angled the tip with her mouth and swirled her tongue over it to slicken it. The dab of pre-cum oozed over her taste buds; it was even sweeter than it smelled. When she sunk him into her mouth, she found the skin to be oddly dry and stretchy. It almost felt like sucking on a rod of rubber foam. Not that it would deter her; she just found it peculiar. His cock was free of the spikes sticking out from the sides of his waist, so she was not in peril of having her orifice sliced up and stabbed.

What Konan did and put into her mouth did not matter to Hidan; he was merely disturbed by the form of Zetsu's dick. "Oi, Zetsu," he growled. "You'd better make sure that none of that gets anywhere but on _her_!" He'd go on a rampage if he was doused with anyone's seed. Black Zetsu merely scoffed at him and concentrated on the woman bobbing her mouth on the white shaft.

Zetsu had sex before, but that did not mean it was willing on the women's part. Receiving oral was actually a new experience, as his victims were either bound and gagged, asleep, or dead. Clone or not, he still lusted after the pleasures of the body. And an angel like Konan offering herself? How was he to be expected to let the opportunity pass him by? A reverberating hiss left his throat when he slowly slipped to the back of her mouth.

Konan kept her eyes shut as she slowly moved her head back and forth on Zetsu's twisted phallus, her tongue gently caressing its swollen underside. All the while, she swallowed her moans with Deidara rapidly increasing the pace of his thrusting and Hidan stabbing her more ruthlessly from behind. With Deidara grinding against her pelvis during his haphazard thrusts, her muscles were starting to seize up, her excitement slowly dominating her control. The walls clutching at the erection thrusting against her cervix constricted, significantly narrowing the passage. She was not at her climax yet – for she still had some pride to exhaust before being lost in that sea of pleasure – but this was the proof that she was delighting in the sensations of being fucked.

Before she realized it, she was suddenly surrounded on all sides with Itachi at her right and Kisame towering behind her; the former had stripped himself of his robes and pants, electing only to wear his v-neck shirt and mesh undershirt, his five-and-a-half inch erection sprouting from his dark, trimmed pubic hair. Kisame chose to leave his clothes on and bring his cock out through his Akatsuki cloak; no surprise that he possess the largest cock, almost reaching up to eight inches of pale-blue flesh.

"You have two hands, Konan-san," snickered the shark-man. "How about you put them to as much work as your mouth?" His mighty hands came to hold onto Konan's head, prying her mouth from Zetsu's forged cock – much to the freak's displeasure – and tilting it backward to expose her mouth to his own dick. Her neck and spine were both arched to almost-uncomfortable angles; the flexibility from being made up of paper made it a bit more tolerable to bend backward to size Kisame up. Needless to say, she was rather impressed by him, though Kisame was a giant in stature already and it should have been expected. Her silent astonishment pleased him, but he would not allow that to stop her from giving him what he wanted. "Don't worry, Konan-san. It won't bite like I would."

Konan did not immediately open her mouth for him until his thumb pressed against her chin, nudging her jaw up. Access allowed, Kisame aimed his large penis and glided himself into her orifice. Right off the bat, she gagged from his size, but ultimately suppressed the reflex even when he threatened to invade her esophagus. She took a deep breath through her nose before her windpipe was effectively clogged by his staff. With her head hanging back, it was a straight path into her throat, but he was too bulky to take in easily. She winced as he forced a seventh inch in before her neck muscles contracted in an effort remove him.

Chuckling, the swordsman obliged and withdrew. The moment her mouth was cleared, she coughed and tried to regain her breath before being forced to try again. "I'll go slower," Kisame assured her with great humor in his tone. He kept to his word, but it was still a chore for Konan's mouth and throat.

As she was stifled with Kisame's giant prick, her hands encircled Zetsu's penis, as well as Itachi's, pumping them as best as she could while Deidara and Hidan still struggled against one another to set the pace of her thrusts. Both were nearing there completion, but stubbornly refused their final pleasure. The entire time, Hidan's breath was riddled with curse words and praises to Jashin for this wonderful gift bestowed upon him; he promised his lord a bountiful harvest as soon as possible. Deidara – though normally so chatty – kept his mouth preoccupied with the floundering tits, speaking only of her exquisiteness when he passed between her breasts to switch nipples.

"How thoughtful of you to bring us together, Konan-san," Kisame teased the woman whose lips were fasted around his thick erection. In an act of mercy – as she already had so much shoved in her – he did not attempt to shove any more than six inches through her mouth and throat. "You truly _are_ the most dedicated member, a true shinobi."

His dry humor was a bit agitating, but it didn't take away from her arousal. Konan groaned, her voice vibrating around his penis. The complete assault on all of her senses was far too much, even for an angel of God. Her body began to wrack violently, muscle groups giving violent spasms. Even Kisame felt the clutch as her throat shuddered with a repressed cry of pleasure. The hands wrapped around Itachi and Zetsu squeezed with a grip that was surprisingly strong for her lithe frame.

More than anyone else, Deidara knew of her impeding orgasm. He seethed as her pussy milked his pulsating shaft, coaxing him to join her in blissful release. He had other plans, however, if he could not hold back any longer. "An explosion like this," he panted as he withdrew his cock from her. On trembling legs, he stood up and surged his gooey shaft in between her soft tits. "It can only be appreciated as art…" He grunted when he pushed her breasts around his member and thrust against her chest. "…if it can be seen. _Hm_." The juices surrounding the penis made its passage slippery and noisy with wet, sloppy slaps. He stroked and rotated the brown tips of her bust with his thumbs as he made his haphazard thrusts. His testes rose in his contracting sac during those final bucks. With a guttural exhale, he was the first of the group to cum. A long stream stretched up to the bottom of her jaw, decorating her throat – which was still slightly expanded from Kisame's cock pushing into it. Teeth clenching and unclenching, Deidara announced each discharge with a harsh breath as he stained Konan's chest with his ejaculate. It had been so long since he was pleasured in any form other than admiring 'true art', so his swollen balls had much to relieve themselves of.

Konan's closed eyes trembled as she felt a warm, viscous substance spilling across her bosom. The act of him employing her generous chest for release was oddly arousing, but it did nothing but heighten the ache of her own, prolonged lingering at the edge of her completion. A hand at her pussy would do, just something to stimulate her enough to bring pleasure crashing down on her assaulted senses. It felt like a cruel strain in the very pit of her stomach, trying to surge forth without the means of propulsion. It was delightfully excruciating. Of course, Hidan constantly thrusting up into her asshole kept the sensation from dying down, but it was unable to stimulate her in the right area to make her cum.

A sigh was given before she felt the withheld weight of Deidara pick up off of her chest. The nude art-fanatic carefully eased away from the jumble of his peers before trying to saunter over to collect his clothes; he didn't make it far before dropping down to one knee to try and collect his bearings after such an ejaculation. While gasping, he could hardly make a witty comment.

He was not given much thought after departing, making it abundantly clear he hadn't the strength to return for a second go. For Konan – or rather, her sexually-frustrated body – it was something of a disappointment, as the men only sought their own release and did not consider her fulfillment. That was until her right hand suddenly became vacant. Before Zetsu or Kisame had considered the fact that a more pleasing hole had become available, Itachi moved in to fill the position that Deidara had left betwixt her thighs. Of course, Kisame was completely satisfied with where he was now, pumping into Konan's accommodating throat, trying to make his swinging sac bump against her nose as much as possible. Of course, he removed himself completely to allow her to catch her breath before diving right back in.

Itachi, for all of his haste to get to her trembling quim, kept his placid façade, showing not a hint of eagerness or desire. Whatever was going on within his complicated mind was left a mystery, though he hardly attempted to keep the sigh from leaving his lips when his cock moved into the paper woman's grateful snatch. At once, the muscles seized him, unwilling to let him desert the needy passage as easily as Deidara had.

Deidara had filled her out a bit more than the Uchiha had, but there wasn't any discernible difference between them after he slid inside of her embracing canal. The wet muscles rippled around him, helping him wedge entirely inside of her. With their pelvises flush together, his shortened pubic hair rubbed against her clit, which provided the stimulus she craved. She vocalized her pleasure, which Kisame greatly enjoyed as the deep rumblings surrounded his cock.

Itachi's hips gyrated at a controlled tempo, the opposite of Hidan's slapdash movements beneath her. The Jashinist pounded up as hard as he possibly could with his waning strength, but his imminent conclusion was apparent. Droplets of sweat rolled down the sides of his straining face. "Dammit, I can't…! _Rah!_" He pushed up just as the first wad sprung from his engorged tip.

Hot jets began to gush into her rectum. Konan tensed with a muffled whimper as Hidan flooded her bowels with his seed. As if in an act of mercy for her lungs, Kisame stepped back, his length extracting from her gullet. "You look like you could use a breather, Konan-san," he observed, a deep chuckle echoing behind his sharp teeth. "Take the opportunity while you can."

Konan honestly appreciated the liberation for her mouth, for now she could breathe heavily as Hidan spent his load inside of her, the shaft swelling with each discharge. The motion of her hand had ceased on Zetsu while the rest of her stilled with paramount tension. With her control practically pulverized by the unrelenting assault of pleasure and male-dominance, she lost her handle on her movements.

"_Ah~_, fuck," Hidan exhaled after struggling to swallow. His balls had emptied themselves inside of Konan, the gooey contents sloshing around his shrinking member that he'd yet to retract from her. It did not seem like he would even go through the effort of vacating her until she was done with by everyone; he could handle the feeling of her body slowly closing up around his wilted length while his jizz seeped around it. "Now _that_ was a nice lay." Pompously, he slapped her ass cheek and told her that it was a job well done. "And if you don't mind," he snickered, "I think I'll stay around a while longer, see if you can coax another round from me." Unlikely, for even if he was pretty much immortal, that did not mean his stamina was unlimited.

Konan ignored him. If he wanted to remain beneath her, let him; he could act as a pillow from the uncomfortably hard dirt. She glanced down the valley of her wobbling tits where the stream of Deidara's deposited semen began to ooze towards her pierced navel, below which Itachi pounded into her with perfectly timed and powerful thrusts; as expected of a genius Uchiha, his technique of altering the angle and speed of his jabs left her breath hitching. His eyes, so focused, were on hers, eyes as crimson as blood with black teardrops surrounding the pupils. Yet, not even for an instant did he allow her to believe that he was not able to keep his emotions in check. That was a trait Konan found most admirable of the Uchiha addition of Akatsuki.

The hand that was previously entertaining his cock came up to toil in his ponytail; his hair was as smooth and soft as it looked, almost like silk. Yes… if she had to think like it and pick one that was most handsome of Akatsuki, it would be this woeful soul meeting her hips with skillful thrusts. She probably would've been kissed by him had Zetsu not grown impatient and stabbed her mouth with his orifice. After taking in Kisame's penis for a prolonged period, the humanoid plant's smaller penis was rather easy to accommodate.

"_Almost finished_," White Zetsu assured her with his creepy smile. His hips moved at a slow, wickedly-gentle pace, rarely making it as deep as her tonsils. All the while, Konan kept her cold eyes on him, almost glaring at his audacity. Something about the defiance in her stare excited Zetsu all the more, and soon, poor Konan was sputtering as the blunt and springy head began to assault the back of her throat when his bucking hips increased in rhythm.

Though her mouth was being abused by the unsightly wretch, the rest of Konan was finally crossing that brink. With Hidan's greatly-diminished penis limply rubbing against the sensitive walls of her semen-soaked rectum, and Itachi's ever-changing thrusts against her vagina in an effort to bring them both to satisfaction, the release finally happened. Zetsu didn't allow her to pull her head away, so she was forced to moan around his cock during her triumphant orgasm. Against Itachi's hips, her own curled and bucked violently. He could feel her clench around him; it was the first time he lost his composure, his lips curling away from his teeth in a strained expression. He barely got out her name before pushing himself tightly against her, his cock giving strong spasms within her contracting depths. To aid in her climax, his right hand quickly moved over the patch of blue hair so that his thumb could rub against the nub underneath, circling and pinching it to send volts of pleasure to heighten the experience.

It worked, but the feeling of his hot seed shooting through her cervix and seeping into her womb offered a greater sensation. He may have hidden it well, but Itachi had been knocking on the doors of an orgasm, and it just took Konan's to reveal it. Like Deidara, he rarely sought time to satisfy himself, so his spunk was abundant and filled her uterus.

"Damn, she can _still_ get tighter?!" Hidan blurted out, hissing in pleasure and prying Konan's buttocks apart. He could swear that she was trying to dismember his semi-hard cock inside of her. Of course, he wasn't too much worried about that, for Kakuzu was surely sew it back on if Konan did decide to be such a bitch… right? He considered not taking that chance, but the pressure! _Argh!_ It was getting him hard again! He couldn't just pass it up! Like a gluttonous brat, he began to work his hips against Konan again in an effort to bring himself up to full mast and show these pansies how to really pleasure a woman.

His endeavors did help to keep the spark alive in Konan a while longer, but she eventually gave out. Muscles useless, she fell back on Hidan; he served his purpose as a cushion, even if he griped about her weight and ceased his renewed assault on her colon. Itachi hovered over her a moment longer before slipping from her, respectfully bowing his head, and standing up, his lust sated by her efforts. With the Uchiha departing, Hidan cackled and wrapped an arm around her midsection, hoisting her bottom up on his raised thighs and pumping his shaft through her butt cheeks. All the while, he declared that he was the only one with enough balls to keep going. As he thrust, he managed to get a few groans out of her hoarse throat.

Zetsu scowled at Konan's panting form as she rocked almost lifelessly on Hidan's body. Did she think that she could just be done with him? "**Konan, get back up**," Black Zetsu demanded. His voice rang with annoyance. He reached for a fistful of her hair to bring her back up to pleasure him. "**We're not**…" At once, the wicked man was thrust out of the way by a sweep of gleaming metal. The action was too quick for most of the sex-focused members to register, though Itachi's Sharingan easily followed the movement. In a flash, Hidan's prize was caught by her midsection as the jointed blades coiled around her like a snake.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan lost Konan an instant before his exclamation could finish leaving his lips. Regrettably, she was plucked off of his erection to travel through the air, the capturing tail retracting to its owner.

"_Akahigi_: _Tessha no Keimusho_."

Konan was deposited rather roughly on the ground, though she did not take real concern to it. What was curious, however, was the growing dome of iron bits encasing her in darkness. It was spacious, but not enough for someone to be comfortable with; it was just as the name of the technique implied: a prison. It closed up high above her head, but she did not despair, for if she wished it, she could demolish this cage and the one bold enough to try to keep her within. Two sparks went off, and two blazing fires appeared overhead, lighting the dome with an ominous, purple glow. Her eyes fixed on the one who invited her to his prison. She may have been dripping cum and just recently had an orgasm that she'd never forget, but she hadn't lost an ounce of her luster as she made to stand against the hunched form of Sasori.

The puppeteer glared at her from above the bandana crossed over his mouth. "I wanted them to be done," his voice rumbled in the close darkness, "but I've waited long enough. Konan, for now, you are mine alone."

Konan said nothing, her eyes simply narrowing on him. Of all members of Akatsuki, he preferred his solitude more than anyone, so it made sense that he would wish privacy while ravishing her.

The distorted body buckled before the back suddenly flipped open, tearing his Akatsuki robes off to slide to the floor and reveal the red mask covering the backside of the human-puppet Hiruko. The puppet shuddered for a moment before falling limp as the dark figure of the master picked himself up, his favorite dummy clinging tightly to him; the Third Kazekage had to be used for the 'Iron Sand' technique to even work. Still, even that fell when Sasori revealed himself to Konan.

"I don't want to make a spectacle of myself, stepping out of Hiruko just to toy with some woman," he told Konan in his true voice, smooth as blood seeping into sand. His red hair was pushed back from his brown eyes, but fell right back into place. "Konan, I trust you understand the consequences of the deal you've made with me and our peers." Slowly, he began to unbutton his robes, his lithe body exposing itself to the torchlight. "I will make your orgasm an art. Deidara believes that a grand explosion will do. _I_ will make you writhe and prolong the feeling so that you will _never forget_."

An intriguing promise, but Konan was hardly intimidated or excited. "I do this for Pain and Akatsuki," she reminded the puppet master. She stood before him with great poise, ready to accept any treatment he could possibly dish out. "As I've proposed, I will unite Akatsuki for him at the cost of my body."

Sasori's chuckle was eerily soft. The dark cloak was discarded behind him, revealing his bizarre body to her: a cylinder embedded in his left chest cavity, his stomach hollowed-out for retractable stinger and cable, large blades sprouting from either shoulder, or puppet modifications for his joints. On his back was a set of scrolls, and he reached for the bottom one, lazily extracting it from its holster. "I will not turn you into a human puppet, Konan," he promised her. The scroll was suddenly thrown out, and its contents were immediately summoned. Much to her shock, Konan found herself staring down a wide variety of sex novelties that hovered by chakra strings attached to Sasori's fingertips. His eerie smile widened a little. "But I'll still have you dangling at the end of my string…"


	2. Chapter 2

The large black dome of iron particles was sudden and unexpected, though Deidara could recognize the signature technique of his partner's Third Kazekage puppet. Zetsu made an attempt to melt through the iron, but the presence of chakra refused his passage. "**What is this**?" his black half spat in a hiss.

"Oi! Sasori no danna!" Deidara, dressed only in his slacks after finishing with Konan, hit his fist against the impenetrable wall. "Oi!" Joining his vain effort to breach the dome, Hidan kicked and cussed at the puppet master responsible for stealing the lovely Konan away. Deidara considered shoving his hands in his pouches to take a taste of his exploding clay and imparting their art to the wall. With some effort, he was sure to bring it down, but in these close quarters, he would bring the entire grotto down upon the majority of Akatsuki. Going out with a bang was definitely his goal, but there was hardly any beauty found in his body squashed underneath tons of boulders.

"Sasori-san must not have been able to contain himself any longer," Kisame speculated. His smile almost seemed frustrated and angry as his chin tucked downward. Behind him, he could feel his Samehada coming awake in response to the heightened activity of chakra caused by flustered emotions. The shark fangs spread, "He should be careful who he agitates."

"What's that piece of shit thinking?" snarled Hidan. Desperately, he picked up his scythe and swung it around. The wicked trio of blades bounced off the barrier with little more than a display of sparks. He made two more attempts before grunting in defeat. The staff of his weapon leaned onto his shoulders, his stance tense and agitated. "The moment I see that puppet fucker, I'm going to have such a fuckin' ceremony!" Roaring, he bashed his weapon against the black iron. "You hear that, Sasori?! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

As Deidara and Hidan acted like a couple of cavemen, Itachi was satisfied with the encounter. Already, he had begun to dress, now buttoning up the black cloak of Akatsuki. What remained for Konan was of no concern to him unless her life was threatened, though only one could be provoked to take such senseless violence against her beauty.

Kakuzu sat on a boulder with a pencil in his hand to mark favorable targets to seek after this meeting was adjourned. He was over halfway finished with the updated bingo book for assassins. He made a note to take care of some monks in the Fire Country in the upcoming months, as they held a high bounty. After turning the page with a picture of a Konoha jounin with a cigarette in his lips – a target Kakuzu was sure to circle – the mercenary paused. His eerie-green eyes slowly slid over to the barricade forged by Sasori. The next page was turned in his hit list.

His glare remained on the dome…

ccc

Sasori glanced briefly at the enclosure, smirking at the faint sounds of pounding fists and frustrated shouts from his partner and the Akatsuki newcomer. They were wasting their time and breaths. It would take nothing short of one of Deidara's clay models bombarding the cage to break Konan free, but that risked bringing the cave's ceiling down on everyone; Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu would keep the bomber from doing anything so desperate. For now, Sasori could toy with the paper beauty at his leisure.

Konan stared at the ageless Suna puppeteer. Since revealing his arsenal of toys, he'd yet to say a single word. He was not waiting; he was observing, reveling in the moment. He prized timelessness and wanted to make her anxiety last. But she did not shudder, did not show an ounce of worry or excitement. She remained as tranquil as an origami crane.

Suddenly, the sex toys suspended in the air by blue chakra strings flourished with a gesture of Sasori's hand to linger around the controller. Sasori kept his lifeless, brown eyes on her naked frame. In a way, she was just like him: becoming a part of what she loved. That was what he found most desirable about her, the passion she shared with her own idea of art. "I'll begin now, Konan," he told her.

She could've reacted when the cable sprung from his abdomen like a harpoon, but stayed in place. It seemed aggressive, but it was nothing more than a means to ensnare her. Her arms were instantly latched to her sides by the numerous loops. An easy enough snare for someone of her talents to escape, but she was bound by curiosity and her given word: she offered herself and would not struggle. Even as the cable looped twice, both above and underneath her breasts, she did not complain or give any indication that she was uncomfortable.

Her compliance pleased Sasori, for it would make it that much more enjoyable when he broke her resolve and had her writhing. As if she weighed nothing, his cord carried her up and retracted slowly, the network of gears and springs clicking softly as Konan hovered over to him. She was still so silent, so unbelievably impassive. Sasori brought her to remain off the ground by a full foot. Her gray eyes tilted down to him as he gazed up smoothly, his lifeless smile still in place.

"You could be living art," he told her softly, eyes barely moving as he studied and memorized her facial features. When his attention wandered to other areas – mostly her chest – his right arm slowly came up. Not even a flinch occurred when his soft, eerily cold hand took possession of her breast, not squeezing, but simply gliding over the curves, careful not to alter its natural and perfect shape. Only when he tested its weight, bouncing it lightly in his palm, did he make the subtlest change to the form. Splendid, he told himself. Truly, she would be a remarkable specimen as a puppet, a beauty to show-off to countless generations.

The breast's tip was a little sticky with Deidara's drying spit. Sasori ignored it and pet the taut nipple with his thumb. Still, Konan made not a sound and only continued to stare. He would shake that pompousness free of her when he was ready.

Two fingertips dipped into the valley of her breasts so that he could scoop up a good portion of Deidara's cum. The sample rose to the paper beauty's lips and he made an offer for her mouth. "Open" was the only thing he said. She took only a moment to stare at the pearly glob before her lips parted just enough to wedge the two digits inside. Deidara's bitterly-sweet taste was smeared forcefully onto her tongue, and she obligingly suckled and licked at the two fingers. Even when the fingers began a slow pumping motion, the two did not break their gaze with one another.

The fingers left her orifice to collect some more for her to taste. This time, however, he skipped the remains Deidara had shot over her chest. Down and down, grazing lightly over the cable that snared Konan and kept her suspended in the air, Sasori's fingertips touched her navel and slid further south, through the small patch of blue, until he discovered her dripping snatch. He caressed her methodically and slowly, carefully probing the entrance that had begun to leak Uchiha seed. The small spasm of clenching muscles was detected by Sasori, which brought his leering eyes up from where his nimble fingers worked.

Konan knew she should not be surprised by the agile and precise movements of his hands. He was an artist/puppeteer; unlike Deidara – whose tongues worked wonders – Sasori's abilities were dependent on his hands. Her chest expanded with a deep inhale when the middle finger punctured her entrance, sliding deep inside of her and caressing the walls that clenched around the intrusion. She was still tingling after Deidara – and then Itachi – had ravaged her. The digit curled, searched a little, and then pressed on the spot that Konan could not ignore. Her gasp was short and slight, but it was more than enough to satisfy the puppet master.

The finger withdrew slowly after probing that particular area. A mixture of her essence and Itachi's clung to his fingers – the latter more than the former – oozing down to soil his palm. Once again, the living puppet made an offering to Konan's lips, and once again, she accepted. Itachi's cum was a bit sweeter than Deidara's, but it might've been the mixture of her own juices that made it so diverse. Sasori was sure to force his fingers in deeper than before, though Konan did not seem to mind. She thoroughly cleaned the fluids from the puppeteer's best tools, her tongue darting out briefly to catch the pearly juices that stuck further down on Sasori's palm.

When he was satisfied, he drew his digits and watched the saliva droop and break between his fingertips and her tongue. The defiance and pride was still so obvious in her eyes, yet she was still so obedient. Obedient to the cause, not to him, Sasori guessed, and he could respect that. She was, in a way, a puppet herself, on the strings of Pain's whims. Right now, however, she would dance as Sasori willed her to, for in this play, he was the master.

Both of his hands came up to glorify the mounds of her chest. They were exceptionally heavy as he cupped and lifted them. When he bounced them, the supple flesh rippled slightly, much to the puppeteer's amusement. He caressed them a little more with his hands before he captured a nipple with his lips, not uttering a single sound beforehand. His mouth was hot, almost dry; there was a little moisture to be applied to Konan's tender breast when his tongue drew circles around the tight areola. His mouth pulled on the peak in steady, timed fashion, unlike Deidara's rough suckling that left her a little sore. Sasori's lips pulled away from her flesh, but his tongue remained to flick over the hardened tip until he altered breasts, his left palm latching securely onto the one his mouth had just abandoned.

Konan exhaled smoothly through her nostrils, finding the doting of her bust to be somewhat enjoyable. However, she noticed that his hands and even his lips were unnaturally cool, absent of the heat of life. His touch wasn't freezing, but it was at a lower temperature than what was normal amongst the living, not that it didn't make his ministrations unwanted.

The redhead sucked a while longer on Konan's taut, brown nipple before he had his fill. His thumbs briefly caressed either nipple before he left her untouched save for the cord holding her almost a full foot off the ground. She remained resolute as his cold eyes ghosted over her naked body. He showed rapt interest when he observed her pubic mound and was unable to resist bringing up his fingers to gingerly pluck at the cobalt curls. His ring finger extended slightly to stroke the sensitive nub protruding just beneath the nest of hair. As expected, she didn't react. Such poise and grace, truly an angel to be revered…

"This body of mine," Sasori started, his stare moving nowhere else but her beautiful snatch and the fingers that danced there, "it can feel neither pain nor pleasure. It's the reason I carry these." His chakra-threads became visible, flourishing the toys that hovered behind him. He flexed his right forefinger, bringing one of the toys to him: a pair of small clamps linked together by the flowing-blue chakra twine that came together in a 'Y' fashion at his fingertip. Dangling on thin chains from the clamps' ends was a small bell each that chimed serenely as they swayed.

Sasori held one of the white clips, pinching its end to split its maw. Konan watched him, undaunted by the object even after guessing its purpose. Sure enough, Sasori sketched the brown circle of her tit with the toy before securing its mouth onto the nipple itself. It bit down hard, the intense pain almost making Konan lose a gasp. She did not allow it, though, restricting herself only to a quick twinge. The flinch reoccurred when Sasori tugged on his end of the clamp to test and make sure that it was properly applied to her breast. Taking the other clamp, he went to fasten it onto her opposite breast. Again, he yanked on the cord to assure that the clamps would not slip off.

"The sight of you writhing," he went on, idly tapping one of the bells fixed to her plump breasts, "is where I will find my pleasure." The chakra cord became taut until he had to pull slightly. Konan winced as her nipples stretched out, her tits coning until Sasori allowed them some slack to settle in their natural state. The peal of the bells echoed in the torch-lit dome.

Satisfied with the treatment of her breasts, Sasori's study went lower. His palm grazed over her body, moving slowly and purposely to enjoy the soft, gentle texture of her skin. A moment was taken to thumb her navel, bumping casually on the piercings around it before his hand continued its course. She had expected his fingers to reunite with her throbbing core, but he stole his hand away the second he brushed against the top strands of her pubic mound. She wasn't necessarily disappointed, but she thought it rather annoying that he would not fulfill her. Here she was, willfully at his mercy, yet he refused to take advantage as Deidara, Itachi, and – more than anyone else – Hidan had.

"Why do you hesitate?" she finally said, her voice remarkably even and calm. Just what Sasori had expected of the lovely, blue-haired angel. A quick, throaty grunt of a laugh was offered as an initial response, but the brown eyes did not alter their examination or mirror his ironic humor.

"It is important to examine my project beforehand," he answered in his frigid tone. The cable sprouting from his hollowed-out midsection squirmed before slowly unwinding to carry its precious capture higher in the air. He was a very sturdy individual despite how lithe he looked to be able to maintain her weight without teetering off-balance himself. She came closer to the ceiling of her temporary prison, but her ascension came relatively short of bumping her head. Sasori was almost eye-level with her groin now, his unending interest peaking in his placidly demented gaze. "And you, Konan, are a very engrossing project," he mused.

His thumb and forefinger came up to part her folds for his viewing pleasure, further exposing her hard clit. He inspected the nub only visually, though he felt somewhat cramped. He could've just as easily cupped her thigh in his hand and drawn it up for better access, but there was no fun in that. Creativity was an artist's strong point, after all.

Konan felt the hand leave her sex before the binding around her went into motion. This time, it was not to position her; the harpooning tip headed downward, its coils winding around her body to give more slack to its head during its exploration. Like a snake, it slithered smoothly through the crown of hair before gliding over her slick petals. The friction of the line against her labia made her quiver; her pussy felt sore from the earlier abuse and recent need, and having the cable massage it while on its curious course caused conflicting sensations of pleasure and ache. She dealt with the feeling up until the cord snuck to the side and snared her knee. She grunted when it was suddenly pulled up as the point lunged upward to loop through the coils holding her around the chest. Wedging underneath the layers of cable, it shot down to capture her other leg.

The bondage tightened to heft her legs higher, which compelled her shapely thighs to part extensively with more than enough space for Sasori's face to nuzzle in between. "Much better," she heard and felt him say as he neared her crotch. He did not have her wait, burrowing in slowly, pressing a hand against her thigh while the other once again separated the lips of her sex. Her clit was once again his to prey on, and he did not pass up the opportunity again. His tongue barely left his mouth to circle and stroke the sensitive bundle. Muscle groups flexed in Konan as the oral muscle prodded the pearl. The tip of his nose nuzzled in the blue pubic hair when he entirely enclosed his lips around her clitoris. Her hips bucked once, granting Sasori the melody of Konan's moaning voice and the soft jingle of the clamp bells.

While Sasori rhythmically suckled on her, Konan felt the helix of pleasure winding tighter and tighter. Itachi had brought her to her first release, tearing down her defensive barriers, and now left her receptive and vulnerable to Sasori's thorough caresses. His fingertips fluttered against her nether lips before a pair of the digits wedged through them. She tensed around when he rotated his fingers, slowly at first before his wrist began to twirl in a full rotation. It felt like a power tool was working in and out of her, making her moans reverberate. He thrust his hand against her crotch when the rippling within her loins intensified. Sweet nectar streamed down his palm and forearm. His efforts were only doubled, forcing Konan to have to bite back the sounds of pleasure welling up in her throat.

Slurping up the juices that had flowed onto his tongue, Sasori stepped away, shoving his fingers in as deep as they could go before slowly retreating. In the violet torchlight, the soiled digits gleamed; he did not give the sticky mess a second thought. Very slightly, he bowed closer to her to plant a few feather-light kisses on her thighs and groin, subtle caresses that gave her small chills. His tongue cleaned away small areas where her juices had seeped. And then he was away from her, satisfied from supping of her essence.

Konan did remarkably well at steadying her breath, albeit a few unchecked moans. There was still some restraint to be fortified against the puppet master's caresses. After a deep inhale and a smooth exhale through her nostrils, her breath had become controlled. Her gray eyes watched his fingers drag lightly over the insides of her thighs. He was very careful, as if the slightest amount of pressure would bruise her flawless skin, even though she had taken the treatment of a frenzied Hidan. His roaming eventually led him to wander over the hole between her ass cheeks. He circled it with his forefinger before weakly pressing on it. The feeling caused Konan to wince, still feeling a bit uncomfortable in that particular area after Hidan's relentless onslaught. Even so, she refused to vocalize the sensation when the finger shoved through the ring of muscles. He probed deep, unperturbed even as Hidan's spunk oozed over his hand from her flooded bowels. A second finger was not added, though he explored the rim of her asshole with his remaining fingertips.

He slowly withdrew his hand from her backside, which she seemed appreciative of. His finger dripped with Hidan's seed; he kept it cautiously away from the rest of him, offended by its presence, though it didn't show on his face. Konan's straight mouth creased downward a little when the cable descended her. Forgoing preamble, Sasori speared his semen-coated digit at her pursed lips. Her nose crinkled, but she hardly put up a fight – sticking solidly to her vow of compliance – when the finger wedged through her lips for her to clean. She suckled to gulp down the small serving of the Jashinist's sperm.

"The Leader has turned you into a fine puppet of his own already. So willingly, you would surrender your body to his host of men only to unite them," Sasori reflected while removing his finger from her mouth. He lazily let his fingertips drift down, creeping up the rise of her left tit before grasping the thin chain linking the clamp to the bell and pulling on it. The plump mound stretched out. He pulled a little longer before cupping the breast to knead it. When his fingers squelched a bit too tightly, Konan seethed.

In a whipping flourish of cords that made the bells jingle from the abrupt motion, Konan found herself hanging upside down, facing Sasori's groin while he inspected her own crotch. The cable creaked as it wound tighter to keep her secure, squeezing her breasts almost painfully. The blood rushing to her head was a little dizzying, but she could manage it while Sasori had his fun. She preferred not to be on such display, but at least he had more grace when tending to her than Hidan had.

Sasori hummed softly during the inspection of her sex, as if dwelling over his latest puppet project. Her vagina was saturated with saliva, semen, and her own secretions. His fingertips brushed over the nether lips in a circular motion, separating them sometimes to peer into her flooded depths. Undignified, but Konan endured like a proper angel on her divine quest. Her view was forced upon Sasori's pants' crotch, to which she could not help noticing was not tenting. In the process of transforming himself into a 'work of art', did he happen to remove significant parts of himself to distance himself even further from mortal pleasure and pain?

"Beautiful," she heard him whisper. His fingers were stolen away from her like the refreshingly cool breeze during a sweltering summer day. He extended his right hand leisurely, curling his ring finger to beckon forth its item: a thread of cold, steel beads a little larger than a chicken's egg. Five orbs altogether, each with a red symbol of the scorpion, Sasori smirked nonchalantly at them. It had perhaps been too long since he indulged in these sorts of delights. A soft chuckle fluttered from his throat while a palm clasped over his demented gaze. "Konan, I am happy to have waited so patiently for something so glorious to work on." His hand came away from his face, slapping down quite brutally on her backside; she hardly gave more than a wince, though it did hurt a bit more than she let on. As the hand squeezed her ass cheek – one, then the other – his right brought the toy in his possession to play. "I must make use of you so I can forever remember the sounds and scenes of this moment."

Konan did not reply; she just pursed her lips and held her breath when she felt a round something be applied to her asshole. Hidan had loosened her, and she had barely just tightened back up. Now Sasori seemed determined to change that. The steel ball pressed down harder, and she could not help but grunt harshly as her anus spread around it. With a bit of effort on Sasori's part, though gravity helped his fingers' downward push, the first bead pushed beyond and fit snuggly inside of her rectum. Not being one to hesitate unless when studying new and interesting opponents, Sasori immediately made to equip the second ball within her.

"_Ughn…!_" Konan's deep moan was prolonged, probably expressing more pain than taking in the initial bead. Her reflexively-refusing muscles fought against the intrusion, but Sasori was determined. She hissed when he forcibly wedged it in completely. She was flooded with sensations different than when the solid shaft of Hidan moved in and out of her. It felt like her insides were being compacted; she could feel it all the way up in her gut.

The third insertion began, which forced the two earlier balls to cram further into her colon. Sasori watched with rapt attention as Konan's pained anus stretched tightly around the sphere pushed by his insistent thumb. When she gave another harsh grunt after excruciatingly accepting the bead into her body, Sasori pondered the look on her face. Anguish mingling with unknown pleasure, emotions worthy of eternity.

The puppet master – and temporarily her own master – didn't skip a beat as he already had the fourth installment on the way, shoving against her back entrance to join its predecessors. With her bowels stuffed with balls, Konan's body involuntarily pushed against the creeping intrusions to force them out. Surprisingly, by doing so, it allowed the opposite reaction; the fourth sphere lodged into place.

"The last one," Sasori told the slightly out of breath woman obediently captured in his coils. The second he touched her abused asshole with the final ball, he heard and saw her tense in preparation. Perhaps enjoying this final addition would be prudent. He pressed his thumb down on the bulb, but not with as much pressure as before. It was not waiting; it was taking pleasure in every moment of this wonderful spectacle.

Konan did not find it as glorious as the puppet artist did. She gritted her teeth, trying hard to keep her concentration on loosening her anal muscles, which was becoming an increasingly hard effort with how Sasori was taking his sweet time forcing the final ball through her anus. The already-inserted beads were forced deeper to accommodate the last addition. She breathed deeply, her cheeks flushed with effort while keeping her back passage relaxed. The orbs pushed in further, stretching regions that had never known outside contact. Another groan that could not be sustained forced its way free when Sasori finally popped the ball through. For good measure, he shoved his finger in with the sphere to lodge the anal beads deep within her rectum. Only the small, yet sturdy twine with a hoop at the end dangled from her anus for when the time for extraction came. For right now, however, Sasori left the beads in place.

The painful/unique experience was finally over, and now Konan had to struggle to get accustomed to the linked items filling her ass. Her hips wriggled slightly in an effort to possibly find a position to better accommodate the beads, but the cord binding her hardly allowed her to be mobile. Being upside down wasn't exactly helpful, either, for even the greatest ninjas could not endure such a state for long without getting dizzy.

As if aware of her plight, Sasori once again manipulated the cord jutting from his empty belly, this time rotating Konan to hover on her back while he was neatly settled between her legs, their groins level. "It's almost time for the climax of my puppet show, Konan," he murmured, sliding a palm up her stomach to once again fondle her breast to make the bells tinkle. As he groped, alternating between ginger and rough squeezes, he said, "I've been working you for a lasting release. It will not be the fleeting explosion of pleasure Deidara insists is more beautiful; it will linger, and you will not forget it." A pull on one of the remaining three chakra threads, and Sasori was holding a smaller device than what she expected after the string of anal beads was presented.

It was a small device: a small, pink box – probably for batteries – and a wire that connected the box to a small oval of the same color. Whether or not she knew what a vibrator was – having been removed from such sexual exploration in her war-enveloped life – Sasori planned to share its splendors with her during this final act. With its size, it was a simple task to lodge the box in between the cables nearest her groin; it was close enough to her sex for the elliptical bulb at the end of the wire to be pressed firmly against her clitoris by two of Sasori's fingers.

Konan did not find anything spectacular about this item. It was smooth against her throbbing pearl, and at first contact, she felt a small sensation of pleasure, but if this was all it had to offer, she was not impressed. As things stood now, she was more concerned with the five spheres packed behind her aching asshole.

Sasori could identify the flicker of discontent evident in her hard gaze when first introduced to one of his last toys, but that would be rectified the moment his thumb flicked the switch. The moment he did, the bit beneath the pads of his fingertips came to life with fervent vibrations. Unable to feel it quiver due to trading the sense of touch for invulnerability, Sasori knew that the toy was doing its job only when Konan's jaw locked and she gave a surprised gasp of pleasure. He smirked and pressed the item harder against her clit. With her prideful willpower, she was able to collect herself after the initial outburst, but the muscles in her thighs visibly tightened erratically. Even the muscles of her throat flexed as she struggled with the pleasure that she could do nothing about. If it kept up, after being so elated from the earlier ravishing from the other members of Akatsuki, she would explode before Sasori put his last toys to use.

And he would wait no longer to do so. While his left hand kept the vibrator against her pussy, he took hold of his last two toys. Both were dildos: one was a transparent purple with ridges running up the shaft to its bulbous head, and the other had nothing remarkable about it aside from its peculiar texture and skin color; probably more curious than that was the fact that, unlike its wobbly partner, it was as limp as a wilting flower. Not that Konan noticed at first, for when she actually found the reserved strength to lift her head up and stare down between her heaving tits, her attention was drawn to the pink oval compressed beneath her pubic hair.

Only when Sasori's crowded hand began to work on the sash about his waist did she give him her unfocused attention. Somewhat eager to know the truth about what was beneath his trousers, Konan forced herself to watch, fighting back the pleasures assaulting her clitoris and threatening to pull loose the contracting knot in her lower abdomen. With nothing to hold it up, his pants fell down around his ankles, and Konan was left baffled when she saw that he had no genitalia to speak of, only a narrow hole no larger than a pea where his shaft should've been.

"What… is that?" Konan couldn't help but ask, though it was a bother to keep her moans under control.

"When I fashioned myself into a puppet, there were certain factors that I had to take into consideration. In this case, I chose to remove my penis," he explained. He brought his right hand up, and it was only then that Konan realized that the smaller, flagging phallus was of the same skin tone as Sasori. Touching the odd container embedded in his left chest cavity, Sasori continued, "With this, I can transfer myself into other puppet hosts that have been modeled to duplicate my likeness. However, it would be a hassle to reshape this particular part of me and leave the original in jeopardy should I be caught off guard. Therefore, I removed it, and turned it into a detachable member. Now, it can be equipped to me and any one of my puppets at my choosing." His smirk became darker before the rattle of ball joints sounded behind him. Behind him, like a zombie rising from the grave, the Third Kazekage came to life and floated over to its master's side. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Shifting the tattered robe around on the Third Kazekage, hiking it up over the marionette's crotch, Sasori revealed the port for his own penis to be locked into. He pressed base of his flaccid penis against the hole until the tubes connected and there was a click to indicate a successful merger. With the connection, the blocked tube opened into the preserved cock to unleash a torrent of chakra that brought the otherwise lifeless shaft up to full mast.

The compartment at the right of Sasori's chest creaked open, and several chakra threads leapt out to resume the work of those handling from his fingers. It was more practical to only use this technique when wielding his one-hundred puppets at once, but he needed the use of both of his hands at the moment. A little extra drainage of chakra shouldn't hinder him in the slightest. Now under the commands of Sasori's will rather than his fingers, the Third Kazekage lunged high, joints rattling noisily as it came about in a haze of rags and limbs. It stopped abruptly when in front of Konan. It remained suspended in the air, head drooping and eyes dead. Konan stared up at it, undaunted by its haunting features. Just what was did Sasori have schemed now?

The puppet remained still a moment longer before it jerked and went into motion. Its left hand came up and latched onto the nape of her neck; she could feel the claw-like tip against her throat, but it did not hurt in the slightest. Sasori knew how to handle his favorite puppet – aside from himself – and knew to take great care, for the slightest mistake of a twitch could have a flurry of poisoned blades chopping off Konan's head. Luckily, as a puppeteer, there was none better than Sasori; he wouldn't make such a slip up.

The Kazekage's other hand came and held onto the side of her head, forcing her mouth wide with its thumb. It inserted its borrowed cock into her mouth; it had to rock its hips a few times before working the head and a little bit more into her throat. With Zetsu's unique penis, it had made her slightly ready to deepthroat, but Sasori's appendage wasn't as malleable as the spore ninja's synthetic cock. Slow at first, the puppet began to pick up speed when pounding itself down her windpipe. She had few opportunities to catch her breath, but she did not waste them. Remembering the needs of normal humans, Sasori was sure to sometimes have his puppet extract itself entirely from time to time for her to get her bearings before accepting the cock once again. She was no weakling, though, and could handle this brutal pace a while longer.

This left Sasori to his own plans at her crotch. He bent down slightly, eyeing her slick folds as they secreted more and more of her juices that ran down to her anus. She had coped quite well to the introduction of the balls stuffed up her butt, but could she maintain that graceful poise was the true question, especially with the last toy brandished in his hand. He kept the vibrator in place with his pinky and ring fingers so that his thumb and forefinger could stretch out the lips of her vagina and reveal her hole to him. His chuckle was muted underneath the buzz of the toy, the rattling of the Third Hokage, and the frantic ringing of the nipple clamps.

Lubrication was provided solely by Konan's saturated snatch when Sasori lined up the purple dildo with the entrance. He twisted the phallus left and right, easing it in slowly, though he could have pushed it all the way into her without the slightest resistance thanks to how excited she was. It almost took a full minute for him to fill her vagina up with the rubber toy. Her walls clamped down on it as the release began to boil like lava from her core.

Konan could no longer stop the sounds of pleasure that was muffled by the six-inch cock rushing to her throat and back out. The cords around her were chafing, and in her opinion, unnecessary now. True, she was being face-fucked by a human body-turned-marionette, but rapture was overwhelming her. Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara lit the fire of passion that now blazed within her, and Sasori was determined to let the flames spread into a wildfire.

She coughed a bit when the puppet drew out of her, but she eagerly invited it back into her mouth after she had caught her breath. Her throat was becoming sore from the constant abuse as well as the guttural groans the beckoned for more. Defiant to the cords that held her securely in place, her hips tried to gyrate against Sasori as he worked two toys against her snatch. He, however, did not need her aid to help him bring her to completion. It was whenever _he_ was ready that she would know release.

He made sure to use a variety of techniques when thrusting the dildo in and out of her pussy, moving it to and fro or pushing it into her at different angles. When he detected the tightening of her body, he would withdraw both the dildo and the vibrator, be rewarded with a disappointed and frustrated noise from Konan's clogged throat, and wait until her anticipation settled before maintaining the prior treatment.

It was his utmost delight to see the right-hand angel of the Leader bending to his will, struggling when he did not fulfill her needs, but remained obedient nonetheless. Perhaps, if he had more time, he could toy with her more; however, he could not ignore the poundings against his iron sanctuary was becoming more desperate. Those outside must have become even more furious than before. Would Deidara finally resort to detonating the dome to get to the precious, paper angel?

Better to hurry than lose this opportunity to bring her to completion altogether. He looked over to his puppet. Ceasing its bucking motions against Konan's face, the Third Kazekage regarded its master before lunging over to his side. A simple swap was in order; Sasori took his own cock from his puppet, replacing it with the dildo that had been used to plunder Konan's vagina. With its flexibility, the dildo may prove a bit more difficult to handle orally, but Sasori thought she would enjoy the taste of her own essence as the puppet master fucked her himself.

The removal of chakra-flow left his cock flaccid again up until he placed it back where it once belonged when he was still human himself. The tubes opened, and soon, the penis came to life with constant pulsations. Unlike the chakra needed from the Third Kazekage, an organic fluid akin to lifeblood was flowing through the cock, a benefit for having the cylinder in his chest. He did not preserve his testicles, for if the urge to procreate beyond making more puppets came to mind, the fluids within his life container was suitable enough to impregnate a woman.

He took a moment to admire his erection, jutting from his crotch once again after so many years of being separated. As if he could feel the wondrous sensations, he gripped it and gave it a pump. The result was a bead of milky-white fluid frothing and dripping from the tip. He _had_ been saving up for a while, after all, and there was no such thing as pre-cum for puppets. It was a direct pump to the reproductive portion of the life-containing compartment.

At his mental command, the Kazekage swung wide about from its chakra strings to return to Konan's face. She had little time to reflect on the changed penis, for the puppet made an immediate ram for her mouth, to which she hadn't the strength to refuse. The taste coating the phallus filled her mouth, and her tongue – through somewhat cramped – moved about as much as it could to capture her wonderful flavor.

Sasori watched as Konan's throat bulged with each of his puppet's thrusts before turning to his own task. Her pussy was quivering and was on the verge of a climax. There would be no more waiting or teasing; Sasori readied himself to give her fulfillment as she had done for him. Keeping the vibrator steady with his left hand, he held onto her waist and rammed himself into her awaiting snatch. His body buckled from the force of colliding with her, but if she did nothing but moan for more, he was not being too rough. He retracted, and then charged right back into her, nearing her cervix each time before a determined thrust had his semen-leaking cockhead up against the channel leading to her womb, where Uchiha seed had already been planted to search out possible fertilization.

In between pounding hips on both ends, Konan's orgasm could not stave itself off. When it erupted, it dwarfed the sensations of her first. As best as she could in her bondage, she thrashed and writhed, rocking her hips against his, grinding her clit against his smooth crotch each time he pounded into her. The vibrations of the toy on her clit only escalated and prolonged these heavenly feelings that were worthy of sinful demons. Pain's angel welcomed the bliss and yearned for more. So intense was this orgasm that she soon found herself squirting her juices all over Sasori's lap. The clear fluids drizzled down his legs unheeded. The feeling of doing something she considered shameful left her cheeks aglow with a shade of pink as the puppet continued to thrust into the passage of her esophagus.

The benefit of losing the sense of touch meant that a woman's orgasm did not, in any way, affect the duration of the man's performance. She was squeezing him with enough vigor to have Hidan swearing out to Jashin before imparting his wad within her; Sasori went on as though nothing was happening. Of course, he knew that she had reached her orgasm and was still enjoying monumental shocks of pleasure with the help of his toys, but that did not mean he was finished.

In an effort to keep new sensations of pleasure overloading her brain, Sasori rotated her so that her breasts now dangled and swayed beneath her. The bells hanging from the tender nipples rang over and over as her body was moved back and forth. What she noticed most during his orgasmic high was how at this angle Sasori's penis now rubbed up against the wall dividing her vagina from her compacted rectum. The presence of anal beads made her pussy considerably tighter, but that was a fact that was wasted on Sasori's enjoyment. It did, however, keep Konan from descending from her cloud.

"We're at the end, Konan," Sasori told her. He had had his fun, and she could only maintain mind-numbing pleasure for so long. It was time to take back what was his. He hooked a finger through the hoop hanging from Konan's asshole and slowly pulled on it. A wail was muffled into the Third Kazekage's crotch when the first ball was slowly drawn out of her rectum, finally giving her some relief from the bloated feeling. It popped out, and the second was soon to follow. All the while, Sasori made sure not to lose the tempo of his thrusts. Playfully, he gave the string a few quick yanks to extract the third ball excruciatingly slow.

It wasn't until the last two balls were vacating her bowels in the tantalizingly slow manner before Konan felt the warm splash burst within her, seeping through her cervix to pump her womb with thick semen. Sasori hadn't made so much as an exhale when he came; it must've been entirely voluntary with little to no consequences on his part aside from minor chakra usage. Even as he spurted heavy loads into her snatch, he moved at an unchanging pace. The hot feeling spread out on the network of nerve endings, which allowed a few more bursts from her waning release, amplified when the last two balls were pulled from behind her anus, leaving her stretched-out but empty. Her heavy exhale was almost followed by a gratified grin.

Sasori's thrusts slowed when he brought the row of beads up for his observation. Truly splendid, he mused while gazing at his reflection in the metal orbs. Unfortunate that this had to come to an end so soon…

Konan gasped deeply when the Third Hokage moved away from her, finally allowing her throat some rest. It took her a moment to realize that she had been descended to the floor, and the cables around her were beginning to slacken. Was he releasing her at last? What diabolical plan did he have in store now? "What…?"

**_BAM!_**

Before she could turn to the puppet master – who was currently and calmly retreating to the disguise of his Hiruko puppet – she sat up and faced the crumbling wall of iron. Her emotionless expression retook her face, though it was hard to mask the glow of satisfaction and exhaustion after the grandest orgasm of her life so far. She sat in a way that kept her thighs together and modestly crossed an arm across her chest, never-minding the bells still attached to her nipples.

A pair of tall silhouettes stood amidst the cloud of dust. A fist was extended, as black as coal and as hard as diamond. "I've finished with the bingo book," the dark voice of Kakuzu rumbled in the hollow dome. Konan caught his wicked gaze between the wisps of dust. "Now, Konan, it's time for me to reap the benefits of your offer."

Behind him, Konan saw that Zetsu had split in half; White Zetsu seemed very pleased to have access to the beautiful woman once again. However, they were hardly a concern when the hunched-over form standing next to Kakuzu came forward. As powerful as he was, Kakuzu would need the extra oomph from a teammate to penetrate Sasori's greatest defense. Her eyes widened slightly. "Konan-san," Kisame's voice growled with humor. A clawed hand swept away the dust particles drifting in front of him so that she could bear witness to the beastly form he took after merging with an excited Samehada. He looked like a shark monster with arms and legs, fins on his elbows and ankles and back, and a long tail that thrashed excitedly behind him. His fatal fangs gleamed as he rested his sights on her. "You shouldn't have teased for so long…"

ccc


	3. Chapter 3

Konan faced the gang now prowling about with lust in their eyes. Unlike the pretty boys who had taken her first, this lot was unusual and close to demonic in attitude and appearance; Kisame was particularly intimidating with his powerful tail swaying behind him. The fangs and claws only added to the terrifying demeanor, yet Konan did not flinch. This demon quartet was no uglier or frightening than the despicable shinobi she'd encountered in her younger years.

"Sasori," Kakuzu's deep voice rumbled amongst the tension-filled silence. His otherworldly eyes focused solely on the misshapen Akatsuki lumbering beyond the naked beauty. The puppet-man hardly gave an indication of hearing the demon. Tensing fingers could be heard crackling into a powerful fist underneath Kakuzu's overlapping sleeves. He was not one to suffer another's interference. "Did you intend to keep her sealed from me?" He had no concern for his peers. His eyes narrowed as he awaited an answer that would determine whether or not things would turn violent between him and Sasori of the Red Sand.

Sasori paused for a moment before turning away. "You may have her," he grumbled deeply, trudging along like a tortoise. Without turning, he noted that the Uchiha must've lost interest or was thoroughly sated and had already taken his leave. It mattered naught to Sasori, but he would likewise leave the cave and attend to his own affairs. "Deidara, let's go."

"What?!" The blond artist had yet to do more than pull up his trousers whilst waiting for the angel to make her reappearance. "But Sasori no danna…!"

"We're leaving," Sasori repeated while lumbering towards the exit. Deidara wanted to protest, but he knew that when his partner's mind had been made up, it was hell trying to change it. Too much trouble, Deidara thought, though he vowed he'd get his hands on Konan once again in the near-future; just the two of them. Begrudgingly, he gathered his effects and trailed after Sasori, griping softly to his partner while sliding into his Akatsuki robes.

Konan was not sorry to see the two of them depart, though that did leave her alone with the most hostile of the organization. Kisame in his shark form alone was daunting to her, his tail lashing and fangs gleaming. His trousers had been kept on, his shaft once again tucked away, but his impatience showed as a straining lump fighting the fabric of his pants.

She could've guessed that Hidan chose to stay; he was insatiable with killing, so fucking was no different. Of course, he was hardly noticeable in the background with the line of demons in front of her. Of the four of them, White Zetsu seemed the most eager to get his grubby hands on her. His usual placid demeanor broke with a wide, gapped-toothed smile.

Zetsu… Now that the mysterious abomination had split, Konan was curious about their genitalia. The white one maintained the twisted phallus that had already been introduced to her mouth; she still remembered the taste of the sweet nectar that was still oozing from the tip. Of those that stood before her, he certainly seemed the most anxious, almost salivating from the mere sight of her, though the expectations had him nearing completion without a single touch.

The black Zetsu was either less modest than his counterpart, or his forged erection was naturally larger. His separated form was not particularly pleasing to the eye, as half of him was just a white mass of gnarled tumors heading down to create a left leg for him, his waist sporting several, downward spines. The clear separation of skin color was apparent by the root of his jutting, six-inch phallus, but a quarter-ways up, it became solid black.

Of those sizing her up, Kakuzu was the only member who'd made no shedding of clothing. Dark and ominous, he stared at the paper woman, cogs and wheels turning meticulously in his head. He had neither humor nor patience; it was quite the miracle that he had not opted to attack Sasori after making him wait so long.

His impatience, however, quickly boiled to the surface. Unwilling to take the time to saunter over to the naked woman, Kakuzu thrust out his right hand, lengthening it with the black tendrils running throughout his body. It was something that Konan could've easily avoided or countered, but there was really no point; should she have tested Kakuzu's anger, things would turn far more brutal, and not just for her.

She winced only slightly when he caught her by the throat and reeled her to him like a caught fish. When his sectioned arm came whole again, he kept Konan aloft above him. She held his wrist, but that was all; her stoic, angelic poise remained unaltered by Kakuzu's infamous brutality.

He would've preferred her to put up a fight, but Kakuzu knew the Rain's angel was not so easily broken. A noise of discontent rumbled in the pit of his throat. "Konan," he rumbled, "we shall see if you can remain so calm for much longer."

Konan hardened her stare against his. "An angel does not fear demons," she told him.

A slight tic in Kakuzu's scowl alerted her to his inner anger, and an annoyed snarl vibrated softly behind his mask. "Not afraid? That's fine. But the angel shall be defiled by this demon." With his free hand, he reached up and tore his mouth-cover off, unleashing a lashing fury of black tentacles from his split maw.

It was not a pleasant sight, but Konan found the moment even more disagreeable when Kakuzu lowered her to his eyelevel and assaulted her mouth. Living threads passed over her lips, piercing, cheeks, eyes, and nose; they even wriggled against her ear as if to slide in. Eventually, a good quantity of the threads wormed into her mouth, stretching her lips wide and also tangling with her tongue. She handled the strange texture of Zetsu's cock in her mouth earlier, but to feel these thin tendrils – like the feelers of a wiry octopus – exploring her oral cavity and face was very unpleasant indeed.

Despite her conviction, Konan roiled at the sensation and hoped that she would be soon passed to the next insatiable male. Kakuzu was notoriously greedy, though, and did not show any signs of willingly handing her off. She felt that she might vomit if his fibers continued to parry her uvula and tickle the back of her throat.

While one hand kept latched onto her throat, the other rough palm glided across her curves, rounding to her backside to test the suppleness of her ass. He squeezed the tender mound before pulling it apart. It felt a little sore back there after Sasori's beads were pushed up her tight hole, but Kakuzu's fingertip was somewhat soothing as it caressed the abused anus. Being comfortable in his hold was not a good thing; she seethed and tried to pull away from his mouth tentacles.

Noticing her discomfort, Kakuzu leered. "I wonder how it would taste to sup out your beating heart and add it to my collection," he hissed while two threads neared her throat as if to plummet down and scour for her heart.

Rescue came from an unlikely source, though it was not for her own benefit. "_Oi_, Kakuzu! Stop hoarding her like the greedy cocksucker you are!" Konan gasped a little, grateful to have a chance to breathe again when she was yanked backwards and against Hidan's tough body. She felt his rigidness nestling in the inviting cleft of her backside; he voluntarily ground himself against her, sliding between the cheeks of her buttocks. In his right hand, she took particular note of the fact that he was brandishing his wicked, black pike. If he was to turn violent, Konan would have no choice but to respond…

The Jashinist chortled at his partner, though taunting the century-old ninja was hardly a wise thing to do. "Remember what the 'angel' wants: we gotta play nice." Still snickering, he forced the purple-haired beauty to twist her head enough for him to capture her lips in a deep and fierce kiss.

It was less dislikeable as Kakuzu's tentacles, but Hidan broke away much sooner, only after biting her lower lip to gain a droplet of blood for him to taste. She was discarded, and White Zetsu was more than willing to balance her; he had crept closer when Hidan first interfered, hoping that the Zombie Combo would ensue with one of their infamous squabbles.

Cackling madly, raising his spike over his head, Hidan steeled himself. And then the pike came down, impaling his own foot. He gritted his teeth and swore at the pain, but nonetheless twisted his weapon about for good measure. Being immortal resulted in a great tolerance of self-inflicted pain; after being decapitated time and again, there really wasn't any type of masochism he wasn't willing to try. With blood flowing generously from his foot, he proceeded to form a familiar symbol around him with his lifeblood.

In the meantime, with the possession of Konan, White Zetsu was making sure to tend to her alluring parts. He mauled her breasts, hefting them up, bouncing and squeezing them, complimenting her on their splendid shape, size and weight. The female corpses he'd molested and violated in the past certainly never had such tempting voluptuousness. A body of a living, beautiful, and – most importantly – _willing_ woman certainly was a gift of immeasurable value. The patterns of breath and moans made the experience even more exciting for the spore man.

"_Konan-san, your skin is impeccable_," he complimented eerily before bending down low. From his smirking, gapped-toothed mouth, he stretched out his tongue and rolled it over her right nipple. "_And delicious_," he added while lapping up the beads of sweat. She winced, as she was still a bit raw after Sasori equipped the nubs with strong clamps for a long while. A soft mewl left her throat when his lips surrounded the brown center and drew succulently on it. She felt his gapped teeth – which were surprisingly sharp – graze her vulnerable flesh as if to bite, but they never came down.

"Despicable," she uttered softly. White Zetsu took it as a compliment. His tongue drew patterns over her skin, down and away from her breast. He lifted her arm – which she would've preferred to have kept down – ducked his head underneath, and eagerly lapped at her underarm, flicking his tongue against the smooth and sensitive area. She seethed softly, repulsed by his keenness to her armpit.

He would've continued for much longer were it not for Kakuzu's impatience. The demon from the Waterfall Village came up next to the plantlike Akatsuki, surprising the freakish clone. He fell underneath Kakuzu's unforgiving glare and was given one word of reproach: "Move." With that, a blackened fist – harder than diamond – bashed into the cannibal's chest, pitching him clear across the grotto to crumble in a misshapen, white heap; if he had been a normal human, that hit would've killed Zetsu from a collapsed ribcage. Kakuzu's temper was the reason why only an immortal like Hidan was fit to be his partner, after all.

Of course, there were more sharks lurking; the greatest of which made a move for Konan, despite how her current captor held her possessively. Shark jaws split wide in a devilish grin of fangs. "Kakuzu-san, do you plan to keep her to yourself?" Kisame's caudal appendage lashed behind him, carrying a force that could shatter boulders with a single swat.

"Kisame…" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and secured his hold of Konan. "Don't interfere." He wasn't one to make threats without the intention to back them up, and Kisame had to take this into consideration.

Against a man with a dangerous temper and several lives, the shark-man couldn't witlessly try his patience. Carnage was a delight – for both of them – but Konan's payment was to stem these quarrels. More out of respect for her than Kakuzu, Kisame willingly conceded. "Be sure not to treat her too badly, Kakuzu-san." There was dry humor in his tone. Nevertheless, he could wait patiently until it was finally his turn to dine. "There are still some of us who've yet to have a turn."

Now that the 'Tailless Bijuu' had backed down, Kakuzu could enjoy his prize. "Konan…" The angel turned her pretty face to him; though she remained stoic, she couldn't help glancing wincingly at the tendrils wriggling outside his mouth. The stitches at the sides of his separated mouth seemed to be on the verge of popping with the quantity of withheld tentacles. Hopefully those loathsome things would not purge her mouth again, though she had resigned that she'd put up with it.

"Bend over," Kakuzu ordered her, taking a tight hand from her arm to sift underneath his robes. "Like the whore you are…"

Hatred bubbled up within her, but Konan held her tongue. She could hear the fumbling of his belt and the small descent of clothing. Not long after, she felt a hot rod grazing the side of her thigh. Rather than let her eyes wander down to it, she moved her hand to capture Kakuzu's rigid cock, grabbing it at the center and stroking up to the tip. No pre-cum could be detected; Kakuzu must've been more in control of his sex-drive than his temper. Even so, Konan encouragingly pumped the shaft, noting that it was quite long and thick compared to most of the other members.

It had been such a long time since he felt the delicate touch of a woman exploring this part of him. Kakuzu had maybe once or twice – he didn't care to keep count – forced a woman underneath his hips with the lure of money in the past six months, and he was sure to ruin those women, either by killing them or causing some severe injury. Konan, believing herself so high and mighty, would not be handled in such a careless and quick fashion; he intended to enjoy breaking a messenger from 'God'.

Having her fondling his cock felt nice in itself, but he had given her an order, and that was to bend over. With one hand holding the side of her distinguished hips, he pressed on her back and forced her to double over; not exactly a dignified stance to be propped up on her stretched out hand while her lifted ass was exposed, but Konan did not try to defy the man moving into position.

She was so wet and slippery, but Kakuzu hadn't expected any less after so many already had their way with her. That was fine. It meant that he wouldn't really have to try to work himself all the way into her, though he was bigger than any of the others that she took in so far. The blunt head came against her entrance, and it only took a slight application of pressure to sink into her, but he held off on the urge. Before burrowing into her hole, Kakuzu decided to make an adjustment of his own. Starting at the tip, his cock began to change into a coal-black color. His skin and muscle both hardened like diamond at his groin until his erection became like a weapon jutting from his crotch.

Then he applied both hands to either of her ass cheeks, his thumbs stretching out the moist lips of her sex to expose the tender pinkness within. Again, Konan disliked the feeling of being so exposed, but that was nothing compared to the shiver that crawled up her spine when she felt Kakuzu's threads going to her sex to thoroughly expose her insides.

The deeper he peered, he soon discovered the semen of previous sessions still puddle within her. The tentacles flourished against her vulnerable flesh, bestowing wisps of pleasure that she'd rather not enjoy as much as she did. Six – three on either side – pulled her apart to present her channel for Kakuzu, and he did not take another moment to glide into her.

Konan winced when he speared her. The strength of his cock made it feel like she was being punctured by a warm, stone rod instead of a penis of flesh and blood. Involuntarily, she lifted her ass more in presentation, encouraging the Waterfall's missing-nin to delve deeper into her saturated depths. Whether or not she wanted him to, though, Kakuzu had no intention of retreating. To make that fact clear, he grabbed Konan's waist with bruising force and yanked her onto him, burying the rest of himself into her snatch and pounding against her tender cervical wall.

For this sudden and immense pressure on her uterus, it was all Konan could do not to cry out. Her eyes widened, and her teeth clenched, but she only allowed a ragged grunt to escape her throat. Recoiling as Kakuzu dragged himself out of her, she was better prepared for the following thrust, making a softer groan than before as he assaulted her insides.

Kakuzu grunted, pumping slowly and forcefully. At times, he heard Konan gasp and mewl in response to his hard shaft pushing so deep into her. "So the angel isn't immune to the sin of devils," he murmured. A hand stole away from her ass to grab onto her shoulder to heave her onto his cock during each thrust. With the three tendrils still stretching from his sleeve on this side to open up her pussy for him, four more lashed out when he held onto her shoulder, tangling around her throat to strangle her a little. It was harder to breathe, but at least Kakuzu wasn't strangling her.

There was a terrible growl behind her, as though Kakuzu was becoming infuriated for some reason. She wondered what could be irking him now, but she had a pretty good idea what it was when those already-hard thrusts became quicker and more violent. His hips slapped hard against her ass, resonating loudly as the cheeks rippled from the intense impact. With every thrust, he slammed hard against her cervix, denting it inward around his blunt end. It was like her stomach was lurching each time he returned to her insides.

With the mightiest thrust thus far, his strength pushed Konan forward. She barely caught her face from hitting the ground, bracing on her elbows, but her breasts were now touching the cold, moist stone floor beneath her. Her stomach and lower were all flushed with the ground, and she was unable to pick herself up since Kakuzu continued his ruthless assault. Like this, Kakuzu felt her walls clamp down around him. He bent forward and resumed. The smoothness of his cloak slid against her back as he hovered over her, hands on either of her sides to hold himself up.

Such undignified, squishy sounds coming from her… Kakuzu's right hand swiftly came up, catching onto her throat and squeezing almost with the force to choke her. He dipped his head to put his mouth next to her ear. "You filthy slut," he growled at her with all sincerity.

Konan looked back at him, sweat matting some tresses of blue hair to her brow. "You…" She meant to rebuke him, but a hand came to hold her chin while also squeezing her cheeks to pucker her lips. She was turned to look forward.

"_Oi, oi_. That cute, little mouth of yours should be put to better use, Konan-chan." It was Hidan again, but now he was in his voodoo curse appearance. Black all over with white, skeletal markings decorating his body, amplifying the madness of his wide smile. Rather than move himself in front of her, he dragged her over to face him; he did not plan to scoot out from the Jashin symbol he had painted on the floor with his own blood. He had situated himself at a very convenient distance, as Konan was able to spread between Hidan and Kakuzu with room to spare. He knelt down low to align himself with her height on the floor.

With his eager erection jutting so blatantly towards her face, Konan did not have to second guess what the masochist desired. Taking a hand off the ground – able to support herself for a little while on one elbow – she held the base of Hidan's now-black cock and guided him to her lips. She latched onto the tip, tasting a vague flavor underneath the potency of his pre-cum. She did not dwell on which hole he previously had most chosen to shove his dick, and simply continued to suck, hoping to siphon out the last of his lust and gulp it down. It was a little difficult to slide him into her throat when Kakuzu's steely grip still pinched her esophagus.

Even if she was preoccupied, Kakuzu refused to let up on pounding her. He beat against the passage to her womb again and again, and there were a few instances when she believed he would force open her cervix and gain entrance to her uterus; he, thankfully, made no such attempts.

There was something weird about her sensations, though. Since the beginning of this voluntary submission, Konan had been penetrated in all orifices at once, but she'd not felt this hot tingle centered at her clitoris before. Kakuzu certainly wasn't doing anything to that region; his hand had slid from her neck down to her shoulder, and his tendrils remained only to keep her vaginal lips open for him, not venturing to toy with the nub at the crest of her impaled pussy.

Stalling a whimper, she took her hand from Hidan's cock to squeeze between her stomach and the floor to her messy snatch and discover just what it was that teased her so. There was nothing there, and when she began to pet her sensitive gem, it only added to the stimulation she was feeling. Probably quicker than ever before, she was heading for an orgasm.

"_Heh_, so you've noticed it, _huh_?"

Her gray eyes turned up to the voodoo man. He set a hand to the back of her head and brought her mouth down onto his cock. She grunted a little when her throat clogged with the erection; the tendrils still around her gullet tightened when her esophagus expanded with the prick. Her hips bucked when it felt like someone's hot mouth was on her clitoris. Moving his hips back and forth, pounding himself in and out of her throat each time, Hidan began to explain in a strained voice, "This spell of mine shares pain with my opponents, remember? Whatever happens to me happens to the one I'm linked with! _Kahahahaha!_" He threw his head back and cackled, making the thrusts against her mouth harder until she squirmed and grunted from having her gag reflex so provoked.

His voodoo worked with pleasure too? Konan did not know it could work like that, though considering his area of expertise in slaughtering, she wouldn't think he'd ever use it this way. Perhaps it required some tweaking of his chakra… or perhaps she just shouldn't ask these questions and go with the flow… …

The more her throat was violated, the hotter her clit seemed to become, stoked with the flames of pleasure. She hoped to keep her noises down, but she was steadily moaning longer and harder into Hidan's cock. She had long since grown accustomed to the feeling of Kakuzu beating his shaft within her with the grace of a hammer fall. Because of his haphazard thrusts, she often lunged forward accidentally and took Hidan deeper into her throat than she was comfortable with, though the Jashinist had no complaints. Whenever she jerked this violently, she felt the threads around her neck tighten and flex. Did he plan to suffocate her?

"She really is a great fuck," seethed Hidan while combing his fingers into her hair and holding on for leverage. He looked over at his dark partner; Kakuzu was far more enthralled with Konan's body to regard his annoying cohort. "Angel or not, she's a fuckin' slut!" He delighted in the glower she shot up at him, and began pounding into her throat in defiance to her anger and pride.

She had just gotten used to the violent, unsynchronized rhythm of the zombie duo when she was suddenly caught off guard again. She gasped into Hidan's groin and tried to look back. At the pucker of her asshole, Kakuzu had sent his living threads to tease. The pointed tips dragged and tickled against the sensitive ring of muscle; often, one would wriggle at the center as if to invade. Taking in something so small wouldn't be difficult at all after Sasori had stuffed her with those beads, but to feel those serpentine appendages floundering around within her ass…

She had no choice but to tolerate it when Kakuzu finally did trespass through her anus. One thread wormed its way beyond with little resistance, and the other five soon followed. Half a dozen of Kakuzu's stitching threads didn't spread her out much, but having them wriggling about inside her back hole made her feel far more besmirched than she did when Sasori fitted her with his toys. Against his thrusting cock, she rocked and rolled her hips. Perhaps the most humiliating thing about having her asshole violated like this was the fact that it didn't feel altogether unpleasant.

With Kakuzu's cock and threads aggressively abusing both of her holes, and with the oral stimulation shared between her and Hidan, her climax dawned quickly. Her throaty noise was muffled against Hidan's penis when her pussy discharged her pleasure around the coal-black cock.

Hidan's own member was suffocating her when the orgasm threw her into a fit of squirming. She'd no choice but to disengage him, but as to not provoke his anger, she offered a hand to stroke his slippery length while she bowed her head until her brow touched the ground. Thanks to Hidan's constant pleasure – of her own doing – their shared sensations only amplified her climax to cause a great, sticky mess at Kakuzu's lap, drenching black cloth and red clouds.

"_Ah~… Kya~…_" Effeminate sounds echoed from her throat while she shuddered through her orgasm. The squelching at her pussy became louder and messier; her muscles may have been squeezing him for all he was worth, but that hardly was enough to deter Kakuzu's fearsome rhythm. He simply growled at the pleasure, but gave no other indication that he was about to join her in rapture.

Hidan would've joined her instead if he'd not quickly thrown her off him with an echoing shout of exuberance. Lifting his quaking fists, he hunched over and yelled again, laughing in his demented way. "_Fuck yeah!_ This fuckin' whore really knows how to party!" he cheered. The pain of losing his impending orgasm only heightened his strange, masochistic joy.

Underneath her own pleasure, Konan shared Hidan's panging arousal, which spurred her to help Kakuzu resume his pace. She did her best to maneuver her hands to help him fuck her. Thrusting back onto Kakuzu's pole was a task too difficult for even her in this state.

It did not matter for long, though. Before her strength could utterly give out, Kakuzu yanked himself from her insides and retracted the threads from her anus and neck. Though their connection had been severed, the ruthless man kept his possessive hold of the paper angel. He pulled her with him when he switched their positions, rolling onto his back while carrying her lithe body atop. She took the initiative to line his impossibly-hard dick up with her quivering snatch, but he reprimanded her with a hard smack to her butt; the attacked cheek undulated slightly from the brutal swat. She flinched at the sharp pain, but it only seemed to egg on her arousal.

"Look at me," he ordered her in his deathly tone. The mass of threads hanging from his mouth moved like restless worms, his eyes intent as the right-hand lady of the Leader dropped her weary eyes on him. She did not have unwavering confidence like before; taking on all the members of Akatsuki had proved to be a trying endeavor, weakening her resolve. Breaking her was a bonus, but Kakuzu was satisfied enough just to use her.

Reaching down and around her thighs, he took hold of his length to aim it. Konan obligingly bent forward on top of him, the brown tips of her breasts brushing against his chest as she presented her crotch. It was a beautiful sight to see her from behind, exposing herself so indecently and fully. Semen from various men painted the insides of her plump thighs. She swayed her hips a little, hoping to help Kakuzu meet his target. His tip brushed up against her soaked lips, and she instinctively began her descent.

She did not get more than the head in before a steely grip held her in place. She looked to the heart-hunter for an explanation, but his hands made his intentions clear when they pulled apart the crevice of her backside to expose her second hole. "Put it in, Konan. You don't want to try my patience," he hissed. Tauntingly, his mouth-dangling threads flourished upwards and passed against Konan's face with the grace of a serpent's tongue. She turned a cheek to him and winced.

Despite his humiliating treatment of her, she obeyed his command, reaching back for his cock – it was astonishingly hard – and carefully lining it up with the tender pucker of her asshole. Taking a man back there wasn't exactly her favorite means of sex, but it was certainly better than feeling his tentacles invade that route.

It had been a struggle when Sasori squeezed those five orbs through her anus, but it had certainly helped in the long run. Kakuzu may have been one of the larger men thus far, but her sphincter yielded quite smoothly and granted him passage. Konan still took her time sinking onto Kakuzu's seven inches, experiencing each hot slide to the fullest as she filled her backside. Though it was unwanted and unneeded, Kakuzu lent his help, grabbing both supple cheeks for him to slide in between with more ease.

Kakuzu breathed heavily. His hands did not remain on her waist for long after she had firmly fixated him between her cheeks. The calloused palms ran up her sides, admiring her flawless skin before he cupped both of her tits. The hard skin of his hands chaffed her delicate nipples, and when he began to 'massage' – if that was what you could call it – she grimaced at his roughness.

She endured, even when his mouth tentacles coiled around the rigid nipples and tugged at them. Her back arched prominently, jutting out her backside so that Kakuzu's length may pierce her easier. Soft grunts left her partially-opened mouth each time she pushed down on the pike of hard flesh and muscle.

Kakuzu hardly made any show of sensation – good or bad – as though his nerve-endings had dulled or died with the great passage of his unnatural life. His cock remained solid inside of her, not giving so much as a twitch of excitement. It may have been because of the hardening technique he used, but Konan felt more like she was fucking a rigid corpse than a man. The only life he displayed was his hands and threads vehemently toyed with her breasts. He bounced them and plucked roughly at her nipples, sometimes tickling them with the precise ends of his detestable mouth fibers.

Things were going relatively simple (considering the situation) for a short while, up until Konan felt a weight shove against her back and a greedy hand coming around her left side to lock onto her right breast, defiantly shoving Kakuzu's mauling hand out of the way. The sudden presence startled Konan, but Hidan proved to have a knack for sneaking up on people when he wasn't spouting a bunch of profanity or preaching the ways of Jashin to heathens.

"Were you planning to leave me out, Kakuzu?" he snickered, pressing his sternum flush against Konan's back so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. He was still in his voodoo form, but outside of his ceremonial circle; Konan was free from his voodoo effect. Even so, his lust was palpable. She felt his heart thumping maddeningly against her back while his cock twitched just as energetically against her rump. "Konan-chan's too hot to be spoiled on an old fuck like you."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed on his grinning partner. The annoying bastard was up to something, and there was rarely a time when his mischief didn't agitate the bounty hunter. "Hidan, what are you…?"

"_Guh_…" Konan reacted before Kakuzu's question was finished. Hidan's motives were soon known when Kakuzu suddenly found the space around his cock much more crowded. It seemed that the Jashinist was far too partial to _that_ area to simply surrender it to his bad-tempered partner. Hidan pressed the head of his rigid, black shaft against her occupied hole, forcing her to spread wider than she ever thought possible. If it wasn't for Sasori's anal beads, she would've torn or had just been completely unable to accept a _second_ intrusion, but her ass had gained some temporary flexibility from the painful experiences.

"_Uhn…!_ _Wait_," she gasped out, pushing a feeble hand back on Hidan's pelvis to disengage him from her sore asshole. Of course, she wasn't able to make much of an impact when her strength was already sapped and he was so intent. With great effort, he found some leeway to pry her anus further apart, testing the taut elasticity of her body to and beyond its limits. "No," she wheezed. Hidan grunted for her to shut up her trap and resumed his path.

It was no comfortable thing for the zombie duo either. Feeling another man rubbing up against their own penis made even Kakuzu wince, but when the space sheathing him tightened, he could not hold in the feral growl reverberating in his throat. "Hidan," he snarled, "when this is over, I will kill you."

"_Tch_. Whatever." Those threats had bounced off Hidan since he was first introduced to Kakuzu's savage nature and had his skull dented inward by a diamond-hard punch. If he wasn't able to kill him then, Hidan was confident that he never would. And a ferocious, 'no holds barred' quarrel after this was well-worth the cost of hearing the indomitable angel give those mewling sounds of helplessness and pleasure. His grin spread as he dug his fingers into her curvy waist and pulled himself tighter to her ass.

Tears had been sealed away since after Yahiko met his fate, but Konan's eyes were close to shedding a few in response to the sharp and consistent pain of her asshole being stretched out beyond what she ever thought possible. She did her very best to bear down on the two merciless men, but their combined girth was far too much. It was a miracle to her that the taut skin of her anus hadn't ripped, but that did not mean that it didn't hurt any less.

However, with the resolve expected of Pain's confidant, she fought her way through the intense anguish and forced her way down until Hidan's pelvis was pressing against the cheeks of her ass. She gritted her teeth and breathed raggedly for a while, but she did not let her pain get the best of her and show. Now and then, her body convulsed. Anxiously, though he had no intention of evacuating her stuffed bowels, Hidan awaited the inevitable plea of mercy. It was tempting – so very tempting with this absurd discomfort – but Konan dignifiedly swallowed her protests and kept hold of her pride – whatever shred she could in, given these circumstances.

The lack of sobbing was a bit of a letdown to Hidan, but he didn't let that stop his fun. His moans came out more like elated growl when he began to shift and shuffle his way out and back into her. It stung each time, but Konan's pain was slowly dulling. It didn't exactly turn into pleasure – at least not the kind she was used to – but she became willing to accept the feeling more and more. At the very least, she was… 'grateful' that Hidan wasn't charging at full speed like a stallion trying to win a race; he either must've had some sense of self-control, or the tightness simply prevented him from going buck-wild.

Kakuzu hated Hidan. He tried to manipulate Konan's hips to move at his pace, but Hidan threw off his rhythm. Killing Hidan after fucking Konan may have been close to impossible, but it'd be gratifying enough to deal some vicious carnage post-orgasm. Fed up with Hidan wedging his dick up Konan's backside at random intervals, Kakuzu solidified his grip on her hips and yanked her down, impaling her fully on his cock. Even when his impulsive partner tried to protest, the heart-hunter continued to use his superior strength to use the woman as he wanted. He might not have been able to keep Hidan from intruding, but he could still control the woman.

Well, Kakuzu could be a dick all he wanted, but Hidan's fun wasn't going to be spoiled because of it. Sure, Kakuzu could rock Konan back and forth at his own pace; Hidan hadn't a problem moving at his own. While the demon moved her at a hard, but timed tempo, Hidan bashed his pelvis back and forth quicker. True, her tightness resisted such actions, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Damn, if I knew _this_ was one of the perks of working for Akatsuki," he panted, jabbing in deep and keeping his groin against Konan's buttocks, "I would've joined up with you fuckers years ago!" Cackling, he fought against Kakuzu's rhythm to shove and yank the tightly-stuffed ass on his prick.

Konan jerked, arched, and staggered over Kakuzu, doing well at keeping herself aloft during Hidan's assault in her bowels. She gasped often, but steeled herself against sobbing out with either pain or pleasure. Some solace could be taken in the fact that Kakuzu's detestable tendrils had receded to dangle limply from his mouth. However, that did not mean _all_ of his tentacles were not up to any mischief…

The pointy, black threads crept out from underneath his sleeves, lashing around frantically. It took some time for the blind feelers to start inching along their path. Upon touching the moisture running down Konan's thighs – which were still spread wide over Kakuzu's waist – the tendrils headed upward to the source of where the abundant fluids were dripping. It was too late for Konan to react when she felt her pussy lips be pushed open; already, three of Kakuzu's stitches were flourishing inside of her while two more stayed at her labia, keeping the slit pushed open.

After having two cocks in her ass at the same time, three slender appendages crawling up her vagina should have hardly taken any effect on her. Still, the way they wormed and wagged this way and that… And soon, they were at her cervix. She could feel them lashing against the passage, blindly and energetically. Pulling away from the two madmen was impossible; she could do naught but gasp when one thread wriggled against and punctured her narrow cervix. It felt akin to an internal itch when it thrust on through the passage to her room and entered the sperm-enriched chamber.

Konan couldn't even describe the sensation of a palpable intruder in her womb. Semen was one thing, but this tendril was flailing against the walls of her uterus, churning Itachi's and Sasori's planted seeds in the process. It mixed revulsion and pleasure until she had no idea what to think. Driven by this new state of arousal, she began to move her body in accordance to Kakuzu's thrusts; his was the dominant rhythm, and she wouldn't even have had the strength to join Hidan's thrusts. Two tempos; one ass…

The nails of Konan's hand dug into Kakuzu's chest. Even through his robes, they bit hard, which only amplified his drive. Likewise, Hidan was elated when the hand still pushing back against his pelvis tightened to claw at his blackened skin. Seizing her wrist with one hand and bracing her shoulder with the other, the masochist began to drive harder and harder into her receptive body.

"That's right! C'mon!" cheered the silver-haired Jashinist. He had a big, toothy smile on his face while grunting and pounding his hips harder and harder to her backside. "Let's give that tight ass of yours a real workout!" He acted quite sure that he would be able to carry on with this pace for a great while longer, but the truth of the matter was that he was reaching his limit. The tight orifice, the constant rush of adrenaline, and the alternating cadences against Kakuzu's cock were about to make him cum.

"_Ahn…! Gah..._" She could not stop herself from moaning and grunting now. With Kakuzu driving into her at his fierce tempo and Hidan's cock moving like a chaotic piston, her insides were on fire. It had hurt before – excruciatingly so – but it had ebbed, and her tolerance converted it into some strange form of pleasure. Perspiration tickled her goose-bumped skin, running across her raw nipples or down her profusely-curved back and lower to where her ass was split by two men. Both surged in at once during a particularly deep thrust, bouncing her and causing her to hyperventilate. All the pressure on her vagina was quickly causing the build-up that would have her unleashing a torrent of rapture all over Kakuzu's pelvis.

"_Mmph…!_" The gasps were muffled underneath Hidan's two fingers; he shoved them inside of her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. He snickered at her, but didn't tease. His bated breath was sharp, pretty much like hers was – before his digits stifled her mouth. His left hand gripped her side as if in warning.

The exhausted-yet-rapturous look Konan gave over her shoulder at him nearly triggered the release on its own. Damn it all, this would _not_ be his last time fucking her! He swore it on his immortal soul that he'd pound this ass again, but he could not take it any longer. "_Rrragh!_" With that mighty yell resonating in the cavern, he spilled his last efforts into the angel. No longer thrusting, he shoved as deep as he could – Kakuzu continue to pump her – and spat hot loads of his cum deep into her. He relinquished her shoulder in favor of palming her tits instead and squeezing them mercilessly, one after the other and then back again, until those magnificent globes were raw.

The swelling and discharge of Hidan passed, and when it did, Kakuzu found more ease in ramming up into Konan's hole. Hidan's 'enthusiasm' had declined, yielding some space in Konan's rectum. Ferocity returned to Kakuzu's thrusts now that control was all his again. Konan yowled and grunted harshly as her butt beat down on the rigid dicks again. With Hidan's essence slowly slipping out of her body, the slide of the penises was accompanied with sloshing and squishing sounds. She hadn't thought it possible, but she was very near an orgasm. Two tentacles were now flourishing in her womb, and though it ached a little bit for her cervix to accompany a duo of them, the strangeness was elating.

"_Ah… Ah…_" Konan's eyes closed blissfully whilst awaiting the pleasurable reaction invoked by Kakuzu's tool sloshing around in a pool of Hidan's semen. The walls of her rectum were hot from the friction, stimulating and provoking her release. Her inner muscles squeezed, juicing whatever was left in Hidan's cock and tightening on the tendrils in her pussy.

Diamond-hardness may have given him resistance to the pleasure, but he could not last forever. His drawn-out growl sounded like defeat. After his hands had done most of the work, the heart-snatcher's hips finally lifted, arching off the floor to ream Konan's trounced hole with his last efforts.

Then like a pistol, he came. He continued to thrust uninterrupted, but he was shooting his hot semen deep inside of her, with more force than any previous man had ever demonstrated to her before. She would later ponder if it was because of his diamond-hardness, but what mattered now was the intense feeling of his semen spreading throughout her insides, pasting white wherever the bursts landed until she was flooded with it. Not only were his spurts stronger, but there was much more to be spent than both of Hidan's previously-deposited contributions combined; he'd been stockpiling much longer than the reasonably-handsome Jashinist – though women thought his foul mouth left something to be desired for his 'charm'.

Konan took deep breaths as the waves of ejaculation subsided. The semen seared her insides with foreign pleasure. So much had flooded her that it had already started to seep out between to pair of cocks stretching out her asshole. Several times, the expanded ring of muscle convulsed, her rectum still trying to expel the intruders.

It was such a relief when they finally did pull themselves out; first Kakuzu, and then Hidan. Konan was about to sit up and dismount Kakuzu, but Hidan's right hand kept her leaning forward. To her discomfort, he palmed her ass more and held her open so that he may peer into her gaping anus. Seething softly, cheeks lightly flushed from embarrassment, Konan looked back at him. She was numbingly sore back there, but it was worse to have his eyes shamelessly looking into her overly-fucked ass.

"Nice view," Hidan snickered, gazing at the white mess left within the paper angel's back hole. Slowly, her outstretched sphincter began to close. A small amount had oozed out and trickled down her pussy lips and down her thighs. When she'd closed up, he picked himself up and moved to her front. He cupped her cheek, and with her too winded to protest, her gasping mouth was filled with his half-wilted cock.

"Hurry up," he growled to her with a smirk. "Clean my cock." Despite his crudeness, Konan obeyed, slurping at his prick, swallowing every bitter-taste of seed that was strewn across his member. He wasn't hard, so there was no danger of him jabbing down her throat. Her mouth prevented him from completely deflating, but he'd cum too many times to continue right away.

Kakuzu, however, had more than enough stamina to keep going until Konan was left as a mess of sweat, cum and bruises. But cumming once was enough for him. His flailing tendrils retracted from her sticky cunt, returning underneath his sleeves. While she supped Hidan's cock, he slid out from beneath her and readjusted his robes.

After he was ready to go back out in the world to tail another bounty, Kakuzu looked over at his companion. He didn't care what Hidan did with Konan, but now that he was finished with her, they were back on Kakuzu's time. "Hidan, let's go. I've chosen our next target, and we've wasted enough time here."

Hidan look and scoffed at him The hand cradling the back of Konan's head drew her tighter on him. "How can you think of something like that after something like this? You really are a freak, Kakuzu." Nonetheless, sighing dejectedly under Kakuzu's ruthless stare, he extracted his length from the beauty's mouth. He did not get dressed; he only put his flaccid cock back into his pants before gathering up his pike, scythe, and robes. All of his effects were dragged carelessly behind him as he tailed Kakuzu for the exit. His partner's monstrous strength was enough to push open the grotto's boulder door without the use of ninjutsu. While Kakuzu wandered off, Hidan looked over his shoulder one last time at Konan, wiping her mouth and dripping copious amounts of semen from her sore backside.

"Take a few days to rest, Konan-chan," jeered the Jashinist as the boulder slowly began to close shut. "I want that ass of yours nice and tight the next time I fuck…!" The way was shut before he could finish, and though that muted his final word, she could distinctly hear him curse angrily at being cut off.

Konan could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Having those two gone was definitely a load off of her mind. Though her ass could now relax, she could still feel the foreign tickle of Kakuzu's loathsome tendrils exploring her orifices. She winced a little and looked back at her backside. Quite raw; she pulled her left cheek to try to speed up the evacuation of cum dribbling out of her. The hole gaped a little, which was expected after the duo was done with her. She hoped she wasn't permanently changed back there thanks to Hidan's impulsiveness.

"_It's about time those two left…_"

Konan found herself faced by the upper half of White Zetsu's body when she turned forward again. Her eyes narrowed on him. That wretched grin of his was on his mutated, one-eyed face as he sprouted from the earth he fused with. After being struck violently by Kakuzu earlier, he and his Black half retreated underground. Like true scavengers, they waited at a safe distance, watching as their prey was used and done with before emerging to claim the scraps. It would've been a fierce fight to get to her if Kisame wasn't as patient as he was; luckily, Kisame was fine with voyeurism to egg on his sexual appetite. The reason for his impatience with Sasori's time with Konan was that he was unable to witness the origami woman being used.

White Zetsu crawled out of the earth like a demon being spawned from hell. His dead-yellow eye coursed over her body, and he could salivate from the idea that he had her all to himself. His black half hissed as he emerged at Konan's right side, a bit quicker than the White Zetsu. He grumbled in his throat, stalking towards Konan on all fours like a predatory creature. His pupil was stationary and his entire form was without characteristics – on his smooth, black side, at least – but she could feel his lusting will. Konan had thought that Kakuzu's tentacles would be the most uncomfortable thing about her submission, but these two foul creatures certainly would give some competition.

It was sudden, like caught in a trap snare, when Konan suddenly was yanked up, her arms locked behind her by Black Zetsu's. She grunted softly from her back arching in a way that had her bust pushed out in front of her. Her breasts bounced alluringly when she moved, and the temptation was too great to resist a moment longer. Without any pesky bounty hunters or greedy Jashinists to get in his way, White Zetsu could enjoy the experience absolutely when his smooth hands slowly cupped her breasts. His palms felt like silk to Konan, who had her bosom pawed at by calloused hands, clamps and tentacles until they were sore. Now Zetsu provided some comfort, though it wasn't altogether pleasant; the way he touched her just gave an eerie vibe.

"_They were so rough with you, Konan-san. I was worried they'd bruise you._" He kissed her breast first, a tender, affectionate gesture a few inches above her proud nipple. He cooed at the suppleness of her flesh and nuzzled, dragging himself lower until his lips were aligned with the rigid centre. His tongue dragged against it first, sampling the taste of her sweat with the long swath. She was so sweet; her corpse would make such a delectable treat, chewy or not.

He wanted to run his tongue through every her crease and cranny, explore her every orifice. Despite the deposited essence of the other Akatsuki still swimming around inside her, he was very close to doing just that. For now, however, he was content to suckle on her breast while gently cradling the other one in his palm.

Konan's breath was relatively even, though there were some times – like when White Zetsu plucked at her nipple with his lips or teeth – when her breathing hitch or a soft moan was coaxed from her. Zetsu thoroughly laved her right nipple with his flower-scented saliva before he drifted over to her left. He treated this nub a bit harsher than previously, but he was hardly a match for Kakuzu's or Hidan's brutality as he nipped at the peak.

There was a sound like an impatient growl behind her. Her body surged a little when Black Zetsu put his forged cock against her ass. He was not seeking entrance; he merely nudged his shaft in between the cleft of her butt to grind in between the cheeks. She shivered when he rubbed past her pucker; Kakuzu's and Hidan's semen slathered the underside of his prick.

"**Hurry up**," the black half snapped at his counterpart. He made a severe thrust in between Konan's cheeks in demonstration of his impatience. "**I'm done waiting**."

White Zetsu chuckled against Konan's breast. "_We should take our time and thoroughly enjoy her. She is very beautiful and willing, after all_." In spite of his request for patience, he did decide to speed along. The blue patch of fur between her legs had garnered his attention for quite a while, and he was eager to discover a more intimate flavor.

It took some flexibility-tolerance on her part, but Konan successfully leaned back and separated her thighs; being propped on her haunches helped her blue-haired crotch jut outward, just as White Zetsu would've liked. He lied on his belly in front of her, ogling the sight before him. He could see the rivulets of semen still oozing out of the hole behind her vagina, as well as the black cock of his other self grinding awkwardly against her butt, but that was hardly of concern to him when he had such a feast before him.

Chortling softly to himself, he brought a hand to her vagina to spread to outer lips and gander within. What a sight! Her thoroughly-fucked hole was such an appealing treat, particularly to one who lived off of the dead. First, he nuzzled the crown of blue over her snatch, and then set his attention to her snatch. He flicked his talented tongue over her swollen clit. He'd done this often to the women he captured and raped, wishing to break their resolve; Black Zetsu, if he had it his way, would've mercilessly pushed it, whether the victim was ready for it or not. Very few times had they performed oral sex on a dead girl…

Konan moaned softly when two fingers twisted at her wet entrance before sinking into her. Her body tightened when the two soft, spongy fingers wedged in, rotating and curling, churning the mixture of seed still lingering within. After swirling the semen for a while, rubbing it all into the walls of her sex, the pads of his fingertips turned to the roof of the vagina. He searched blindly for a moment, but quickly happened upon the area known as the G-spot. Grinning while still flourishing his tongue against her pearl of nerves, Zetsu assaulted that sensitive spot within her by pressing up against it and rubbing vigorously.

The other men – with the exception of Itachi and Sasori – hadn't taken the time to explore her, far more intent to slake their own, selfish desires. Now that Zetsu was staking claim to her pleasure, Konan's muscles began to tauten. She gritted her teeth and drew up, watching with apprehensive eyes as the First Hokage's clone dined and played with her vagina. It was hard to believe that such an unsightly man – physically and figuratively – was generating so much pleasure from her. She was rather ashamed to admit it, but she could already feel the makings of an orgasm building inside of her. She could just imagine Zetsu's jubilation and triumph if she should douse his face with her climax. His tongue would be unlikely to skip a single morsel that dripped from her.

She was so fixed on White Zetsu that she hadn't realized the other one was no longer behind her; this didn't dawn on her until her head was turned and a black phallus speared at her partly-opened mouth. The tip missed it mark, causing a streak of semen to track across her bottom lip and piercing. The underside of Black Zetsu's cock had been tarnished with the leftovers of the zombie duo's release inside of her ass. And now it was being offered for her mouth.

"**Open your mouth, Konan**," Black Zetsu rasped at her, angling his hips to point his weeping head at her orifice.

Konan's eyes turned up to him, defiance showing, but she nonetheless opened her mouth and pushed it onto the tip of his cock. She locked onto the tip first, swirling her tongue around to take away any traces of pre-cum, and then she sank further down on it. She flexed her jaw and lower lip to collect the abundance of cum that stained the underbelly of his penis. There was an odd, bitter flavor; she couldn't decipher whether it was the semen – likely the portion that came from Kakuzu's ancient testicles – or if it was just the unique taste of the Zetsu tarnished by ill will. Whatever it was, it was not enough to discourage Konan's suckling mouth. Besides that, with White Zetsu provoking her arousal, there was little that could dissuade her from these perverse acts.

The Zetsu at her groin was quickly becoming more frisky by letting his tongue slither to other areas than just concentrating on her clit. He sometimes employed it within her to help his squirming digits tease her insides, but he mostly kept to wiggling against her folds. The space around his two fingers was steadily closing in around it, alerting him to the effects he was having on her. Now he was at a crossroad: he could either feast on her until her essence squirted into his mouth or he could retreat and replace his fingers with his cock to feel her cum around him. It was quite a debacle for him, but he inevitably chose to drink her nectar. Fucking her could wait.

That was not Black Zetsu's way of thinking. The wicked half of the Akatsuki spy had latched onto Konan's skull so that he was in control; Konan couldn't really complain now that her limbs were starting to shake from the anticipation of an oral-induced orgasm. Holding her steady, moving her only on his whim, Black Zetsu pounded his hips against Konan's face, his long cock bending down into her esophagus whenever he pushed particularly deep; thanks to the unique, shape-shifting makeup of their body, any part of them – no matter how stiff – could flex without any discomfort.

He may not have suffered at all from the face-fucking, but Konan gagged more times than not while he abused her throat. She had all but consumed the spunk that coated the underside of his prick, so it was only up to her saliva and his pre-cum to keep him well-lubed for reentry. From the ruthlessness of his thrusts, her body jerked and eventually, her bouncing breasts brushed against his leg and caught his attention. Always with an eye for a tantalizing show, Black Zetsu took rapt interest in her tits. His other half could've doted on and fondled them, but that was not his intent as he slid out of Konan's mouth, granting her some time to cough and catch her breath.

"**Get up**," he hissed at her. He did not want her to stand up, but simply lift her posture. She couldn't exactly do that without leaving White Zetsu's frantic tongue, but there wasn't much choice to be had. She had to hold onto the outsides of Black Zetsu's legs as she pulled herself to a kneeling position; Black Zetsu had to stoop a little to get his cock lined up with her cleavage, but with a little adjustment, the two fitted together neatly. "**That's good**," he mused. It pleased him even more when Konan's hands went to the outsides of her breasts to mash them together, intuitively knowing what he wanted of her. She hadn't the leverage to move as he wanted her to, but that was fine. Steadily while holding onto her shoulders for better balance, he began to rock his hips against her chest. The throat-fucking left a healthy layer of saliva coating his cock, which thoroughly helped him move between her tits with hardly any friction.

"_My, I guess there's no helping it_…" Konan turned her head ever so slightly. White Zetsu was indeed sneaky to have already caught her from behind. He kicked her knees open with his own before he scooted into her private space. She felt his pliable penis move against her pucker, lathering some cum at the tip before he came into contact with her snatch. It took a bit of a push to wedge into her pussy when the muscles had condensed due to the pressure of a cultivating orgasm.

He sighed heavily in Konan's ear as he sunk into her hot, tight depths. She pulsated around him, welcoming him inside of her and beckoning his stay. His resilient erection squelched a little, but his girth remained a significant improvement over his two fingers. He pushed in deep until he was at the entrance of her womb, which accommodated the sperm of both an Uchiha and an ex-Sunagakure ninja. Zetsu wasn't at all put off by it; it made her insides slippery and juicier.

"_Ahh…_" Konan gasped out smoothly when Zetsu pushed hard into her pussy, coming up against her cervix. It felt good to have something squishy press up against that region after Kakuzu's hard rod had pummeled her. The white clone could not reach as far as the bounty hunter, but he had a few tricks of his own to share with Konan. He kept still, grinning as he manipulated the shape of his cock. It twisted itself like a screw within her before it suddenly expanded; not like a balloon, but it did distend in width, pumping her clenching walls apart. The feel of him swelling so significantly inside of her caused Konan to gasp again, this time with less reserve.

"_You have a lovely voice, Konan-san_. _It's a pity you don't use it more often_." His gnarled hands came to her front, setting against her stomach so that his middle fingers could idly brush against the four piercings at her naval. "_I'd thoroughly enjoy it if you sang for us_."

Zetsu had not moved since settling himself inside of her hot, used passage. Her orgasm was near, and his growth had kept her stimulated, but if he did not start thrusting, she'd lose momentum. What he wanted was obvious, but for an angel to beg? She'd suffer a hundred missed orgasms before such a wretched soul broke her resolve. Whatever desires went unfulfilled, she could take care of it by herself when she was done with Zetsu.

"_Pity_," she heard the white one say before drawing his hips back. His thick penis pulled out to his tip, and then he shoved in even slower than he had retracted. Her walls convulsed around him, being forcibly spread as he traveled up to her cervix. A pleased sound droned behind her in response from being so neatly settled into her.

White Zetsu moved at a pace the black one just would not tolerate. Black Zetsu kept his hips moving as quickly as he could, rarely taking a hand from her shoulders to squeeze and paw at her swollen breasts. Like most of the other Akatsuki, he was not gentle and did not touch her for her benefit. He exhaled noisily, a sigh of satisfaction as he explored her bosom. "**You should disregard your robes more often, Konan**," he told her. Of course, there would be consequences for her should she go without the garb of Akatsuki; most of the men would hardly be able to resist her scantily-clad form, especially since her garments accentuated her breasts very flatteringly.

Konan held her tongue. She did not want to debate her attire while these two plant-men had their way with her.

Her body rocked smoothly with White Zetsu's controlled thrusts. She could feel his anticipation, but he wanted to drag it out for their mutual benefit. One hand remained pressed against her stomach, but the other roamed lower. Konan tried to keep her voice in check, but it was particularly hard when Zetsu's fingers dragged down to her nether region, palming her pubic hair as his fingertips danced against her clit. The pending feeling of her mounting climax hit her hard as it started up again. The forged phallus inside of her had started to pick up the pace, bumping against her cervix each time he made a pronounced thrust. That sweet-smelling pre-cum of his was gluing to the passage to her womb whenever he struck deep enough.

The insides of her tits were starting to chafe now that most of her saliva had dried on Black Zetsu's cock. She hoped he would finish before he started to wear away her raw flesh. There were times when it seemed he was cumming, but it turned out only to be a pre-ejaculatory fluid; at least the honey-like substance trickled down to her valley to provide some lubrication, though it was quickly used up. His stamina was rather impressive, but she doubted he was to last much longer, even if all he was doing was fucking her tits; she honestly never saw the appeal in this action that men did.

Though he had maintained a rather sensible demeanor, White Zetsu's calmness was starting to dissipate as the drive of his hips increase. His left hand clutched tighter on her side to keep himself fixed on her, and the fondling at her clitoris had become more haphazard. With the abandonment of his methodical touches, Konan was less prepared for the sudden surges of pleasure brought about by his floundering movements. First one gasp left her, and then a succession of moans, and it wasn't long after that before her hips were gyrating of their own accord to help the clone bring her to release.

In a level-headed state, Konan would've been repulsed to even be given a hint to the fact that such an abomination could bring her to release. The sight of his bizarre form – particularly when separated from his eviler half – banished all thoughts of arousal and left nothing but distaste. Now, having been edged towards a building release, she was willingly pushing back into his thrusts, panting as sweat began to slicken her body. "Faster," she panted out without much thought to the consequences. "Deeper…" Her voice was then stifled when Black Zetsu shoved her face down; willingly, she took the head of his cock in between her lips and suckled vigorously. The soft moans vibrated around him and egged him to cum.

White Zetsu adored the sound of her beseeching his cooperation, but perhaps it was too much of a delight for him. His shaft began to pulsate, growing wider and wider each time as he stockpiled his release. Hissing hoarsely, he made his desperate thrusts into the clenching tunnel. He had more restraint over his body than a normal man, but when Konan came, when those firm walls closed around him and locked him within her, he could not fight it off anymore.

His cock deflated significantly when he exploded inside of Konan. His sap steamed into her, not as hot as semen, but certainly more abundant. It did not happen in quick bursts, either; it almost was like a shotgun: firing one round, wilting a little during the reload, and then firing again with the same intensity. Zetsu clenched his teeth and kept his shaking hips rolling in time with his release. As a clone, there was no chance of impregnating a woman, but as a man, it was his duty to plant his essence as deep as possible within his target.

Konan arched her back proudly when she met her orgasm. His slippery discharge spread throughout her core, passing into her uterus while also spilling around Zetsu's waning erection. It was like some oil had been deposited within her, making it possible for object to glide over her skin; it would've been far more useful if Zetsu had decided to take her anally and before Hidan and Kakuzu stretched her beyond her limit. Nevertheless, she thoroughly enjoyed the climax, bucking down hard on White Zetsu's length even as he shriveled almost to nothingness within her. His fingers at her pussy could hardly flex to help her ride out her orgasm; she was milking him for everything he was worth.

When he finally had the leeway to extract himself, gasping and weak, there was a great spillage from her clenching vagina that pooled beneath her. It was a shameful display, unbefitting an angel like her, but she was still too lost in the throes of sexual frenzy to care much about decency. With the feeling just barely starting to ebb, her sole focus was the cock fitted in between her breasts. She stared down at it, noting the seeping fluid that bore a resemblance to honey streaming down his cock. He should be close, she thought while craning her neck to sample some of the sweet-flavored pre-cum. Even after tasting as much as she could, her tongue lingered, flourishing around the head and hoping to bring Black Zetsu to his doom.

Black Zetsu was stubborn, though. He knew she was trying to break him, so he resisted for as long as he could. Unfortunately, his reserves did not last long under the thrashing treatment of Konan's tongue. He growled in disapproval, knowing that he was at his limit. "**You bi…!**" He meant to insult her, but was silenced by his own voice faltering. With no time to waste, he yanked Konan's hair, forcing her head back and face up. Aware of what was to come, she closed her eyes elegantly and waited. Zetsu did not keep her waiting long. His phallus pointed at her face mere second before the first blast of gooey cum coated her mouth. He certainly carried a great force with his discharge. Grunting and snarling, he pumped himself in his fist as he splattered all over Konan's face. The portion that got over her lips really did taste something akin to honey, though maybe a bit more flowery. The smell was also surprisingly pleasant to have come from such a vile sort.

She couldn't say that having a man – clone or otherwise – ejaculate on her face was a fetish of hers, but when so riled, it was forgivable to be swept up in the moment. Black Zetsu coated her face with fractured pieces of his cum, and she could only open one eye in the meantime. She did so slowly, wiping away the plastered jizz with her forefinger so that her other eye could open. She got just the merest glance of Black Zetsu melting into the floor before he was altogether gone. He wasn't the type to stick around to trade conversation after a nice fuck.

Behind her, she guessed that White Zetsu was waiting to taunt her, but when she turned to look, she saw him on his back. He looked so withered, so pitiful from the drainage of his efforts. His cock had receded back into him; he must've not even had the strength to fuse with the earth as he lay there, panting and seeming to almost be on the verge of death. Perhaps it was the drawback of his ejaculation.

She did not pity him. He could remain here and die for all she cared.

Getting dressed and leaving was all there was for her to do now. Of course, she also needed to clean up her face. Black Zetsu's essence slid down her face and neck, streaming over her perky, but full breasts. Her nipples were still erect; it'd probably take some time and a warm atmosphere before the lost their rigidness.

Semen leaking out of every orifice… So unrefined, she thought. "Pitiful men," she mumbled under her breath as she made her way to her clothes. They were strewn all over the place, courtesy of Hidan. In spite of his looks, he was one of the least pleasant lovers she'd ever encountered; the limp in her step was mostly thanks to him.

She did not get more than three paces towards her clothes before she suddenly paused. There was a mighty pressure behind her, impatient and suffocating. It did not take her a moment to realize that she was not yet through. How she could've forgotten this one was a mystery to her, as he'd been eyeing her like a shark since the beginning.

"Konan-san," Kisame almost sang as he looked down at the blue-haired beauty. "I certainly hope that you aren't planning to leave." The humor in his tone faltered somewhat when he added, "Not after I have been so patiently waiting for you."

Despite his presence and obvious eagerness, Konan turned slowly and only her upper body to stare up at his beastly form. As freakish as the two Zetsus and Kakuzu were, Kisame was only beast while fused with Samehada. He had once mentioned to her and Pain the hungry nature of his sword; it must've beckoned their fusion upon catching whiff of her chakra's pheromones.

Her eyes narrowed. "Kisame…" She did not have to look down to be aware that he was already naked, his cock pointing at her with rapt interest. His gills heaved, but they were mainly for show; he was more amphibian than fish in this mode. The caudal fin lashed eagerly behind him, more energetic than a happy puppy's tail. His arms were outstretched to either side due to his altered bone-structure, but his webbed claws could still close in and hold his prey firmly.

Konan found that out when the shark-man made a lunge at her, seizing her by the arms and hoisting her naked body in the air. She seethed a little at his hastiness. "You dare to force yourself upon an angel like this?" she admonished him.

"You have submitted yourself, Konan-san," he pointed out. "It holds fair that you accommodate _all_ members of Akatsuki." Without further ado, he brought her down to him. Though she detested his forwardness, Konan couldn't argue that she had submitted herself to unify the unruly Akatsuki organization.

She was lost in Kisame's shadow. Because of his hunched over stature, he'd be looming over her the entire time. It'd be terrifying if Konan was the type to get scared. Perhaps the only thing intimidating about this was the object that glided through her spread legs. As she had guessed, he was amplified in that area too, dwarfing all other peers. When she had first been exposed to it, he'd remained at the top spot at eight inches, but now, she would not be surprised to know that he was a full foot of pale-blue cock, and _wide!_ Even the form had been slightly altered from his transformation; it retained the basic outlook of a man's penis, but the tip was a bit more bulbous, knotted in a way to that would keep him latched within his target. Though she could not see it, at the base of his cock, his scrotum had receded, pulling his testicles up within his body, hidden from view.

Konan shivered when that column of muscle ground against her core. She had been loosened up significantly; if she had started off with Kisame, some serious damage would've incurred from him forcing his way into her snatch. She had believed that he was playfully grinding against her to heighten expectation – which it did – but then she heard him give a growl – a frustrated one. She realized that he was trying to hit his mark, but the odd angle of his body made it rather difficult to line up with her.

It was still a little daunting, but Konan was willing to reach down to his monstrous cock. She didn't outwardly show it, but when she took hold of him, she was startled by his girth. It was unlikely to harm her after Kakuzu and Zetsu stretched her pussy out, but it'd likely be difficult to fit inside.

Kisame made a pleased noise when he felt her small hand on him, willing to guide him up inside of her. "How very kind of you," he chortled. His hips rolled and adjusted to give her some room to maneuver him. He grunted, and she felt the arms cradling her tense. If he lost control, he could crush her entire body in a great bear hug. She'd have to be mindful to disperse herself in a flurry of paper if her life was in such danger.

"_Uhn_…" Konan rubbed the blunt knob against her pussy lips. Zetsu's leftovers would be most useful in taking in Kisame, but she still wanted to lather him up properly first. She could feel his desire to push into her pumping throughout his cock, but he did well in restraining himself. When most of her juices had been spent on making Kisame's cockhead slick, it was finally time to take that plunge that was likely to ruin her for most men. She winced slightly when she brought him to her entrance. She heard the shark-man hum his approval, and on his own accord, he began to curl himself to slip inside.

It felt like she was stretching around a fist when the engorged head wedged in and lodged inside her vagina. By securing him within her, she had relinquished all power over to Kisame; despite her talent and ranking in Akatsuki, when it came to brute strength, she failed underneath the Mist Swordsman's might. She couldn't help crying out when more of his massive cock began to crawl inside of her. Zetsu's slick cum and the experience with Kakuzu's size helped her tolerate it, but Kisame's size still proved to be a challenge that take some time to overcome.

"Sorry, Konan-san," Kisame apologized, thought he hardly sounded sincere, especially with the following chuckle. "Perhaps you'd prefer if I go in slow." He made no such effort to keep to his word, pushing into her swollen vagina with as much speed as he could afford without actually hurting her. The tight passage offered some resistance, but it was futile against the steady insertion of Kisame's beastly cock.

"_Agh_…" Konan seethed and tried to roll her hips in an effort to alleviate some of the pressure, but it didn't make much of a change; Kisame was just too large for her to get used to any time soon. Trying to keep some control, she put a hand on his chest – his blue skin felt tough and grainy like a shark's – and attempted to push him out of her.

The attempt was amusing, but Kisame had waited far too long to be in her good graces to suddenly back out now. For a moment, it seemed he was complying with his superior when he slowly dragged out until only his bulbous head remained inside of her. Then, surprisingly her enough to make her cry out, he rushed back into her with less resistance than before, nearly making it all the way to the back of her vagina in this one, sure push. Her walls clamped on him as if to stop his invasion, but the beast continued onward.

Konan hissed a little when he came against her cervical wall. A great deal of him was left outside of her pussy, but despite how crammed she already was, he tried to force more of himself into her. He compacted Konan's insides with his unrelenting push, even as she grunted out and whined protests. "_S-stop_," she gasped out, trying her hardest to pull her hips back to give her womb some relief from the pressure. There was no way Kisame's cock was going to fit through the tiny passage that was her cervix, not without severely damaging her; all he ended up doing was compressing her semen-filled womb.

"My, you're still very tight," Kisame jested, his fanged jaws spreading in a wider grin. "I did not think that would be possible after letting the others have their way with you."

Konan, in spite of her discomfort, glowered up at him. Her hands had gripped his broad shoulders for support as she dangled off of him. Her thighs trembled from preserving such a significant slab of cock inside of her cleft. Keeping as cool as she could, she brought her legs around Kisame's waist and locked her feet behind him, just above the base of his flailing tail. The merest shift of his pelvis created such a shock for her, cringing and bearing her teeth from the pressure within her snatch.

Kisame granted her some time to get used to his size, but the 'Samehada' part of him was eager to begin the frenzy. Under normal circumstances, he'd be able to restrain himself a bit longer; in this form, he was a bit quicker to impatience. The claws holding her up scraped lightly against her back when he tensed; she could feel his waning tolerance. "Konan-san, I hope you're ready," he growled at her, still grinning.

She had thought that she would be, but when the monster pulled back, she shuddered violently. The legs around him tightened as she braced for impact, but she still cried out when Kisame made his thrust into her. Luckily, he no longer sought to embed himself fully into her, but there was still more than enough of him to keep her stretched to her limits.

Kisame could thank Zetsu for the ease in penetrating her. Without the seed-man's sap embedded within Konan, her juices would not have been enough to grant simple passage. Of course, with his mind becoming more primal than his usual, calm thinking, one way or another, he'd be plowing into the paper angel all the same with or without the lubrication.

Beneath him, Konan was quite the vision. Her normally-stoic face was scrunched with the strain of bearing this beast's lust. Those perfectly-formed breasts heaved with each internal impact, slick with sweat and cooling semen. Her toned stomach stayed taut and clenched. Thighs, alluringly plump and strong, spread wide to accommodate the huge shaft surging into her pelvic cleft, stretching her beyond what she believed herself capable of. Her legs hugged him tightly so that she could not slip and injure herself.

"Oh god," she droned. The pressure within her had started to gather in her stomach. The discomfort of Kisame's cock charging in and out of her had slowly but surely switched to the makings of pleasure, and it was knotting within her. Her feet pointed and her toes curled in response to the feeling of delight. Muscles began to tauten, alerting Kisame when the passage he'd meticulously made to accommodate him began to squeeze shut. The knot at the end of his dick made it particularly difficult to move inside of her, but the shark-man merely chortled and would wait out this tension, settling for subtle thrusts that were still enough to buckle Konan's entire body.

"Are you cumming, Konan-san?" he hissed as if he would laugh upon her honest answer. He was not one to gloat, but there was a certain pride to be found when causing a girl to meet her elusive orgasm – especially when the man was a hideous mix of man and fish.

Regardless, Konan did not answer, partly because it was a ridiculous question, and mostly because she was bearing the brunt of her release with his slow-tempo thrusts. Whenever she had an orgasm since the start of this carried-out order, the men moved at a rigorous pace, but Kisame's slower rhythm seemed to coax a less-intense, but prolonged release. The channel flexed around him with a milking motion, hoping to draw his essence deep into her core. He could scoff at her endeavors, for it would take much more than this to drain him.

Hot fluids rushed over him, bathing his pelvis and upper thighs in her essence. He didn't mind at all when she gushed; he simply chuckled, waited for the tightening walls to recede a little, and then began his thrusts again. So vulnerable and sensitive from her orgasm, Konan hiccupped with yips of pleasure when she began to rock back and forth on the huge cock again. It was… too much…

All at once, Kisame stood as erect as he could and pulled Konan to his chest. She gasped when she was lifted, her breasts now flattening against his pectoral muscles. The rough texture of his body ground against her rigid nipples like a dry tongue of sandpaper. He was rather cold – must've turned cold-blooded when fused with Samehada – and was rather refreshing to her hot, sweaty body, but that was not why she wrapped her arms around his misshapen body and pulled tightly against him; if she was not careful, she could drop and impale herself completely on the shaft jutting into her. She clung desperately to him to keep herself elevated. Her legs were held up by the knees in his fishy hands, allowing him to bounce her up and down on his cock.

Her feet flopped with his rough motions, and her breasts ground against his rough skin. She thought it impossible, but this assault to her senses was already prepping her for another orgasm. She buried her face against his flexing gills and stifled the sounds of pleasure against his shoulder. His chuckle resonated throughout him, and she could feel it against her lips.

**_SMACK!_**

The swat of Kisame's tail against Konan's backside echoed in the empty cavern. It happened so suddenly that the pain didn't set in until a second afterward. Konan jerked, clenching her teeth from the pain. It was so sharp, almost like the crack of a whip, but thicker. She seethed and recoiled from the pain, but hardly had a chance to recover from it when the slithering member came around again, this time from the other side to give the opposite cheek a sharp whip. Again, she heard the smack before she felt its sting.

"A girl like you," Kisame snickered while his prey jolted and panted heavily, "is into punishment, right?" The tail smacked her ass more, not as hard, but more frequently and quicker, not giving her a moment to adjust to the sudden sensation of having her butt beat red.

The initial pain had dulled her to the following swats, but Konan still yelped and jerked with each of Kisame's flourishing tail-whips. Somehow, it heightened her senses, making her more aware of the climax that was eager to breach her resistance.

Kisame nudged her back just a bit, and while she still kept her hands latched tightly on him near his dorsal fin, he bowed his shark head down, opening his maw and placing his fangs to her right shoulder. With one, sudden chomp, he could kill her, but he simply kept his jaws on her to lightly prick her with his dagger-like teeth.

Konan had thought that nothing more could be done to her by this freak, but she was wrong. While her ass throbbed sorely, cooled by the cold cave's atmosphere, Kisame's tail now wriggled up from between her legs. She did not notice its presence until the tip brushed against her asshole. She hardly had a moment to gasp before the appendage surged forward and into the used hole. It should've been easy taking in a few inches of Kisame's wiry tail after having Hidan and Kakuzu thoroughly 'take care' of that hole, but because of the girth spread out in her pussy, the barrier between her rectum and vagina was squished in between his cock and tail.

"_Uhn…! Ah~! Stop…_" she gasped out, clinging desperately onto the shark-man. All of her reserves had been spent. If she had taken Kisame on from the start, despite the discomfort of her underused snatch before forced apart by his cock, she might've had the stamina to keep up with the 'Tailless Bijuu' a while longer. Now, it took all she had just to hold onto him and keep herself from dropping onto his spearing cock. She hadn't even the strength to keep her moans and husky grunts in her throat.

Again, she came. Her muscles stiffed as she squeezed the thrusting cock and tail in a desperate effort to get Kisame to meet his demise. Of course, he was able to weather her body's endeavors to break his resolve. Her pretty, flushed face was amusing, and having her eyes flash wide when more of his tail jammed up her rear end made him snicker. He let her ride out her ecstasy on him, pouring more of her liquid pleasure over his lap until it seeped down his legs to his webbed toes.

Konan was almost like a boned fish when the tension gushed out of her, unable to do much of anything aside from hold tightly onto his head. Her nipples had been rubbed raw against his rough chest, sore and tender from the treatment. With just a little space between them, her breasts continued to flounder as her insides were pulverized.

Kisame was able to keep this up for another handful of minutes before he felt that impending pressure on his groin. His internal testicles pulsated achingly, alerting him that his time with Konan would have to come to an end in a matter of moments. It was true that chakra could be used to increase stamina, but Kisame wasn't interested in lingering all day; no matter what, he and Itachi had missions to accomplish, and a true shinobi could not ignore that.

The hips that had once moved so powerfully now snagged and jerked, keeping himself embedded deep in her rather than retracting too far out. "I fear that this ends our time together, Konan-san," he grunted out.

In her sex-frazzled state, she hardly could understand his meeting. But then he shoved in deep to crowd her cervix with the rend end of his cock, and she felt him swell before a torrent of hot sperm crashed inside of her. At last, this monster found relief and was sending his efforts to join the others in a chance to impregnate Amegakure's angel.

Konan felt like her uterus was distending from the amount of semen loaded up her snatch. Whether or not it was true, she would simply have to bear with it until he was through. Not surprisingly, it took Kisame some time to finish filling her with his ejaculation. The tail surging in and out of her asshole stiffened before going slack and dragging back and out of her body altogether.

"_Ahh~_." Kisame's feral smile seemed serene after flooding Konan so thoroughly. His cum dripped out around his cock in a gooey ring from her body. It took some time for him to wriggle his huge dick out of her, but when he did, a mess of white gushed out of her unplugged hole. He stared at the sight for a while, making sure that it was something to stay in his memories until the day he died. "Konan-san, your devotion to this group and its cause is inspiring."

The defiled angel could say nothing in reply, zoned out of mind. She was breathing heavily, so Kisame wasn't at all worried about having fucked her to death. He did her a kindness by carrying her smoothly over to her Akatsuki robes. He kicked them out before laying her atop of them for some comfort from the cold, cavern floor.

Turning, Kisame made to defuse and dress himself before heading out to meet up with his Uchiha partner. Before that, however, he looked back at Konan and said with a toothy grin, "We must do this again, Konan-san. A shinobi's duty is one things; an angel's is an entirely different matter."

Konan did not pay any attention to him, even as she settled back into her own mind. She just lay there for some time, even after Kisame left, staring at the ceiling. She could almost feel the sperm swimming inside of her. There was so much; her robes were probably saturated with it now.

She did not know how long she had remained sprawled out on her robes, but when she got up, she felt stiff. She stretched out a little before hobbling over to collect her clothes. Thanks to Hidan, she couldn't wear her destroyed underwear; she'd have to travel back to base commando-style, but at least she'd be gone from this place.

"They're receiving orders much more compliantly now," Pain muttered, facing the stormy skies in front of him. Behind him, Konan stood under the housing shielding them from the rain. She kept her head bowed, her expression stoic. The orange-haired leader looked back at her, and she lifted her eyes to meet the Rinnegan. "You've done well, Konan."

She bowed slightly. "I am proud to carry out God's order."


End file.
